Always, Always a Bridesmaid
by yipyop
Summary: Amy's life is going downhill fast! She has bills to pay, her talents are going to waste, and it seems everyone's getting married before her! Will Amy ever get her chance, or will she always be a bridesmaid? Taking place after 'When Red Roses Bloom Yellow'
1. Prologue

Hello, and welcome back to the third and final story of this SonAmy series

_Hello, and welcome back to the third and final story of this SonAmy series! (bows grandly) Like I said before, this story is more like a romantic comedy – there's almost no drama, but maybe some. ;) This is the prologue, so of course it's short. Anyway, please comment. By the way, in my other 2 amateur stories (especially the first. Ugh.) I kind of switched perspectives, which I found a little confusing. This story is mostly based on Amy, but it may switch to Sonic sometimes. And don't you worry. Mel wasn't put in the second story for no reason! He'll be here, too! Ah, I love that guy. (FYI, "Melgildur" means sword in case you were wondering!) This takes place 8 years after When Red Roses Bloom Yellow, so Amy is 25! Funtime!_

**Prologue**

_Plunk, plunk, plunk._

The rain pelted against the windows. Amy pressed her cheek to the cold windowpane and sighed audibly. Her one day off, and her beach plans were already cancelled. She breathed warm air on the glass and drew a heart with her finger. She plopped her head into her folded arms. Could the day get any duller?

Amy's eyes widened as the mail truck pulled in front of her house and the man ran to her front steps, soaked. Amy raced to the door. The mail was here! That's exciting, right?

Amy pulled open the door and smiled. The man gave her a surly expression and handed her a pile of letters. Amy said cheerfully "Thanks!" and slammed the door in his face. The pink hedgehog sat down at the table and began to go through her mail.

Bill.

Bill.

Bill.

A guy named Bill.

Bill.

The director of musicals.

Bill.

Wait! Go back…

Sure enough, there was a football sized envelope addressed to Miss Amy Rose. It was her acceptance letter! She knew it! Amy ripped open the envelope and sagged back into her seat as soon as she began to read.

_Dear Miss Amy Rose,_

_Thank you for auditioning for this year's upcoming play, __**Wicked the Musical.**_

"They always say 'thank you' before telling you that you didn't make it," she thought bitterly.

_We regret to inform you…_

Amy crumpled up the letter and tossed it to the trash. Missed.

Being an actress was hard enough. Amy was almost always turned down from every play or every commercial she ever tried out for. Wicked was one of her favorite musicals, too, and she thought she would make it. All of her friends were rooting for her.

Besides the fact that she was never accepted, she wasn't paid much. If she was in more musicals or commercials, then paying the bills would be much easier. She still needed to pay Rouge back for last month. Rouge had become a successful designer and boutique owner. Go figure.

Blaze had a steady going job as a waitress at the only restaurant within walking distance, so everyone went there. She made more money with tips than Amy did as an attempted actress. Cream and Cheese worked alongside Blaze sometimes, and even helped Rouge out at the store.

Knuckles was practically rolling in the dough as a boxer. No one could beat him for his awesome gift of strength. He also helped out at construction sites moving trees and rocks with his bare hands. Amy wasn't really sure what Silver did, but it was probably something great like everybody else.

Amy felt depressed. She owed too much money and her only hope was to get a job quickly. Maybe Rouge could give her one. After all, she was the owner and had no employees, besides Cream who visited once in a while. She could pay off her bills, and could start looking for auditions in the paper while she was at it. She could even get all her friends to help her look.

The idea sounded crazy, though. Rouge was her best friend, but would she really hire her? Amy already owed her some money, anyway. Amy would have to work double time in order to pay Rouge back, and then get paid when she was finished. Amy was practically broke – would she even have enough money for food anymore? What if they shut off her power?

Amy sighed and looked out at the rainy, summer morning. It was worth a try, anyway.


	2. Jobs, haircuts, and newspapers

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Amy grumbled as she stepped into the air-conditioned mall, soaked. But it was somewhat a relief from the wet, humid weather. Her sneakers squeaked and sloshed wetly when she walked down the corridors passing store after store. People stared and snickered at her wet state. Amy glared at them. It wasn't her fault she couldn't afford a car and had to walk in the rain.

"I look like a drowned rat," she muttered to herself. "Once I'm a famous actress, they'll all see…" but even she doubted her own thoughts.

Rouge's store wasn't hard to find at all, considering it was the largest store in the entire mall. The pink, curly letters stuck out to Amy like a sore thumb spelling out _Rouge's Boutique. _The shop looked incredibly artsy and beautiful. Girlish music played above her head just as Amy stepped into the store and beheld the lovely chandelier twinkling above her head. The store was a bit dim, but it gave the effect of flickering candles. Expensive-looking dresses, hats, accessories and clothes hung all over, and even a hair and nail salon in the back next to the comfortable changing rooms. It looked like Rouge had cleaned up nicely. Amy sloshed in, looking and feeling terribly out of place with her wet sneakers, tan shorts and dark purple tank top, and we mustn't forget her new hairstyle.

"Amy!" Rouge trotted over, smiling. She looked terrific, as always. She wore high-heeled black sandals and a hip-hugging black skirt that was layered and flared out at the knees. Her leopard patterned V-neck shirt stopped at her elbows and flared out as well. Besides that, about six different black and gold bracelets dangled from each arm – some an inch and a half thick, others as skinny as a toothpick. She had rings on every finger – and every toe. Her flawless hair and makeup made her look like a movie star. Amy tried to push away a tang of jealousy.

Rouge screamed when she saw the state Amy was in.

"AMY! What happened to you?!"

"Um…I'm fine Rouge, just a little wet. I wanted to talk to you about…"

"Fashion disaster!" Rouge threw her hands dramatically in the air. "Where's my hairdryer…?" She began to drag Amy to the back of the store.

Amy hurried along, tripping over her own feet. "Rouge, really! I need to ask--"

Rouge plopped Amy down in the styling chair and began to brush her hair. The brush didn't get far, too many tangles. But Rouge pulled harder as tears pressed against Amy's eyes.

"Rouge! We can do this later! Right now I – OW!"

"Sorry, hon." Rouge picked up the hairdryer. "Fall in the fountain?"

"I WANTED TO ASK YOU FOR A JOB!!"

But Amy's words were drowned out by the hairdryer, blowing through both Amy's hair and ears. She clenched the seat. The only way Rouge would start listening is when she finished styling. Until then, nothing could stop her. So Amy decided to wait.

Ten more minutes passed and the hedgehog was getting impatient. Rouge didn't just want to dry Amy's hair, oh no. She fluffed it up and studied it, like an artist wondering what masterpiece to create next. Then she grabbed her scissors…

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Amy shouted. Rouge pinned her back to her seat.

"Calm down, Ames! _It's just a trim_, your hair's past your shoulders…wouldn't it look great if…?" her voice trailed off into hairdresser land. To get on Rouge's good side, Amy let the bat do her thing, then she would ask her about a job.

Amy waited another 5 minutes as Rouge finished snipping and used a torture rod she called a "curling iron" on Amy's hair. Amy tried not to wince too much. Finally Rouge smiled with satisfaction.

"That's much better!"

Amy looked at the floor. There was WAY too much pink hair covering it. She felt her fingertips up to below her shoulders where her hair used to be. Instead, she felt only the ends of her hair. Amy grabbed the mirror from Rouge and screamed.

"YOU CUT MY HAIR?!" Amy was ready to shatter the mirror. "I spent years to finally grow it out and you _cut _it?!"

_Here comes my famous temper,_ she thought. Amy took a calming breath.

Rouge shook her head and smiled. "You don't know how long I've wanted to chop all that off! It just wasn't the right look for you. All I did was fix you up."

For the first time, Amy studied herself carefully in the mirror. She cocked her head. Her hair was down to her shoulders, only about 3 inches cut off. And her hair wasn't Shirley Temple curly either. It was more layered, and the layers curved in and out and looked very stylish, yet natural. Amy loved it, and suddenly felt sorry for blowing up at her friend who was only trying to help. She looked up sheepishly.

"Sorry, Rouge…"

Rouge grinned, flashing teeth so white, Amy could have used them for a flashlight. "No problem. You just need someone to teach you about fashion."

Amy hopped down from the seat and hugged her friend.

"So, Ames, did you want to tell me something…?"

This was it, no turning back now.

Before she could speak, a really cute-looking male fox entered the hair salon. "Miss Rouge, I put all the clothes in their proper place, and there's a customer out here wondering about what bra size she is. Can I measure her?"

Rouge's eyes widened. "YOU'RE A GUY, ANTHONY!"

The fox nodded enthusiastically. Rouge shook her head. "I'll be right there."

Anthony looked disappointed and left. Amy stared with her mouth open at Rouge. Before she could say anything, another guy strolled into the room and flashed a wink in Amy's direction.

"Miss Rouge, would you like me to cover hair today?"

"I've got it, Tony. Why? Do you need something to do?" Rouge asked him.

Tony nodded his head rather sadly. "I was doing bra-measuring, but Anthony said he had it covered."

Rouge looked appalled. Amy gagged.

The bat looked Tony straight in the eyes. "I hired you because you said you wanted this job more than anything, and I specifically said that all of you boys may only put the clothes away and man the register! Is THIS why you wanted this job; to measure girls' breasts?!"

Tony shook his head. "Oh, not at all, Miss Rouge! Well, actually…"

Amy's fist came across the guys' face. He slunk out.

"So you hired a bunch of guys…?" Amy started.

Just then, about five other guys walked in. They were all asking Rouge questions like if she needed anything, did she need any measuring of any kind, and other perverted questions. Rouge covered her ears.

"GET OUT! ALL OF YOU! YOU'RE FIRED, PERVERTS!"

They all looked disappointed and left the store, leaving it empty except for Rouge, Amy, and a very confused girl in the changing rooms. Rouge took a deep breath and sat down in the nearest chair.

"I should have known better," she muttered. "I just needed help so badly, I…"

Rouge stopped in mid-sentence. "Amy!"

Amy was waiting for this moment. "Yes?"

"Would you like a job here? I'd be happy to pay you full time. Is that okay?"

Amy swallowed. Full pay? That was more than Blaze made at the Diner!

"I'd love to! But…" Amy breathed deeply. "I still haven't paid you back from last month, so I'll work for that first."

Rouge waved her hand like she was shooing flies. "Forget about it, hon. I can't even remember lending you money."

Amy thought she would nearly burst with pleasure. Instead, she hugged Rouge tightly, and ran out of the store before she was going to scream. She got a job! Nothing could be more perfect! She could finally pay off all of her bills! People stared as this full-grown woman raced through the mall, but she didn't care. Amy didn't stop running until she was at the front doors. She stopped to catch her breath and hoped that the security guard didn't see her running. Amy stepped out the door to feel a small streak of sunshine hit her face. The rain had died down to a drizzle, and Amy was glad. She had gotten the job without even opening her mouth.

She was just walking on the dirt path that led up to her house when a blue stream of light streaked past her. No matter how many times Amy saw it; her heart always caught in her throat. The blue light came hurdling back and stopped right in front of her. Amy almost toppled backwards, but was caught and pulled back up. Sonic the Hedgehog gave her sides a squeeze. "Nice haircut, cutie."

Amy hugged him. "Hey, Sonic! Where have you been?"

Sonic glanced nonchalantly at the sky. "Oh, you know, around." He fingered the slightly curled ends of her hair and raised an eyebrow. "You look like you've been to the salon."

Amy laughed. As Sonic walked her back home, she told him about her bills, her new job, and the perverts at _Rouge's Boutique_.

Sonic sighed. "Rouge always seemed to be the one who would hire guys like that."

The pink hedgehog shook her head.

"So, how's your back, Sonic?" she asked.

Sonic shrugged. "Could be better."

They were following a daily script.

Sonic blinked twice and hesitated. "It happened again last night…" he said in a low voice, slowing his walk.

Amy stopped and turned her concerned, shiny eyes at him. The poison in his back hadn't really acted up that much in a month. They all thought he was getting better.

Amy thought she was about to cry. She looked at her shoes. "I…I'm so sorry…" but she couldn't finish. Sonic squeezed her shoulder.

"Hey, no worries," and he winked at her.

They walked the rest of the way to Amy's house in silence, but it was the good kind. When they reached the front door, a look of realization flashed across Sonic's face. He slapped himself in the forehead.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot the reason I came to see you!" He fished around in the pockets of his long, tan shorts. He looked up and gave a goofy grin. "Not that I ALWAYS like to visit!" He pulled out a crumpled article cut out from a newspaper and handed it to Amy. "It was in the paper this morning."

Amy grabbed the sheet from her boyfriend and read:

"**AUDITIONS**

**This year, we are searching for talented actors and actresses for this year's production of Disney's classic, **_**Beauty and the Beast**_**. The musical will be directed by professional director, Ian White, and he is excited to bring a favorite classic back to life. The show will premiere live on television on opening night, and continue for one week at the Chestnut Street Theatre. Actors, please show up for auditions on June 10****th****. We hope to see you there. **_**Note: Actors will be paid for this professional show. Thank you."**_

"Umm…Amy? Are you still alive?" Sonic waved his hand in front of Amy's blank face. The answer to her prayers was in her hands – an audition! She could try out and that would perhaps lead to a better courier and…!

Amy shook her head, as her logical side kicked in. This was a _professional_ play, for _professionals_. There was absolutely no way she was going to get in. Everyone there had probably had their rich parents pay for lessons since they were two months old – Amy took classes in high school, she couldn't afford real lessons.

Sonic watched her face sag. "What's wrong? I thought you'd be happy!"

Amy attempted a smile. "I am. But I don't see how I could be good enough for this huge play. I couldn't even get into _Wicked_, and that was just a community play!" Her heart sank.

The blue hedgehog lifted her chin. "That was different, Amy. I've seen you act and sing, and you have real talent."

"But Sonic," Amy started, not ready to feel good about herself. "I didn't get into _Wicked…"_

Sonic put a finger over her lips. "They're looking for people who fit the character. Maybe you just weren't right for those parts in _Wicked_. It's got nothing to do with how 'bad' you think you are." Sonic chuckled. "For _Beauty and the Beast_, they're looking for a _young, sweet, pretty_ girl with a beautiful voice for Belle. Not some loud-mouthed 30-year-old playing a wicked witch."

Amy couldn't help but laugh. She hugged Sonic. He kissed the top of her head.

"Thanks, _Sonikku_," she said, using his pet name. "You really think I have a chance?"

Sonic blushed slightly. Amy almost never called him "Sonikku" unless she was feeling extremely flirty. "I know you have a chance. It's whether or not that Ian White director guy sees it. If not, we'll all know he's blind."

Amy almost smiled, but her face froze. She pushed Sonic backwards and he toppled on his tail. "OW OW OW!! MY BACK, REMEMBER?!" He rubbed his back, but Amy didn't seem to notice. She frantically looked at the article again.

"Auditions on June 10th…" Amy's eyes widened. "That's tomorrow!"

ξξξ

_And now you know why this is rated "T" for teen O.O. PERVERT ALERT! (woah, that rhymes) And so, Amy has a job, AND an audition! But the question is…will she even get in the play?? AHH SUSPENSE AGAIN! How do you guys like it so far? Can't wait to post the next chappie! Poor Sonic and his poor 'lil back. We'll see what happens to him later on! The story will progress more after chapter 3, and, what's this, Mel visiting?? And, ooh, is this a WEDDING?? Oh, my, SONIC GETTING HEALED?? Hm, oh, perhaps I said too much! _

_Maybe, maybe not. I ain't telling…unless you comment! 3_


	3. The Audition

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"This has got to be it," Amy muttered, looking up at a large theatre on Chestnut Street. Amy pocketed the article she was looking at for instructions, hoisted her shoulder bag, and walked bravely into the building. She followed the engraved brass signs that led her to the auditorium.

Amy walked cautiously down the quiet hallways, her footsteps echoing. She clutched her bag uncertainly when she reached the auditorium doors. Amy took a big breath before entering.

The night before, she picked a song from the show and practiced until her throat hurt and her fingers became immobile from moving across the piano keys. She practiced acting in front of a mirror, and sometimes yelled at herself for screwing up. She didn't sleep all night – she was too nervous.

She closed the heavy door behind her as she walked down the aisle and up to the sign-in table. The young lady about Amy's age looked up. Amy smiled, but the girl's face stayed straight. She chewed loudly on a piece of gum.

"Name please?" the way she said it didn't sound like a question. Amy cleared her throat.

"Amy Rose?"

The woman checked something off of her list and looked back up at Amy.

"You're fifteen."

Amy cocked her head.

"Umm…actually, I'm twenty-five. Do I really look that young…?"

"_No._ Your number. You're number fifteen." She handed Amy a big sticker with the number 15 printed on it. Amy took it sheepishly.

"Uh…thank you." She looked around. "Um…where do I go?"

The lady rolled her eyes like she didn't know how to explain something to an idiot. She pointed to another pair of doors. "All auditioners wait in the greenroom." The woman shook her head and went back to her papers.

Amy got out of there as fast as she could. So much for "first impressions."

Shaking, Amy entered the greenroom and shut the door behind her. It seemed that everyone knew each other except for Amy and were laughing heartily like they had this audition in the bag. She saw a group of woman much older than she was with music sheets in their hands, and were singing advanced opera. Amy's shoulders sagged. She would never be that good. She saw another group of younger girls practicing lines together and singing like professional opera singers. Amy sank into a chair and sighed. There was absolutely no way she would get any part in this play.

Amy took out her music sheets, but felt too intimidated to sing. Her stomach churned. She sat back down in her seat. Amy tried to avoid eye contact of the girl coming straight towards her. She looked only a few years younger than Amy.

"Hi!" she said heartily. "What's your name?" Amy managed a nervous smile.

"Hey," she said, clearing her throat. "Uh…I'm Amy."

The pretty bunny blinked her long eyelashes. "My name's Collette." She flipped her ears over her shoulder and smiled smugly. "I've been in every musical that my daddy has directed."

Amy tried not to barf. _Ian White was her father? _And not just that, Collette was totally cute and pretty. She would definitely get the part of Belle!

Collette smiled again. "I've been in expensive acting classes since I was four and singing since I was three. I'm gonna be the star!" She squealed the way popular girls did when they saw each other in the hallways after a break. "I was just chosen for Glinda in another play, too. But I wanted to do _Beauty and the Beast_ instead." She glowed.

Amy never thought she would meet anyone whom she hated more than Celicia, but Collette came close.

"Number one!" someone shouted from outside the doors. Collette jumped up, waved to everyone, and bolted out the doors. Amy slumped again.

"Pay no attention to her," a voice said behind her. Amy spun around to meet three girls about her age, maybe older. There was a cat, an echidna, and another hedgehog, only brown. The cat put her hand on Amy's shoulder like an old friend. "Her dad's a professional; he wouldn't pick that little brat for Belle."

The echidna nodded. "Yeah. I was there when she tried out for _Wicked_, and she only got the part of Glinda because she convinced her dad."

The brown hedgehog shook her head. "She doesn't deserve to even be in this play. There was this other girl who would have been perfect for the part."

The cat bent down for a closer look at Amy. "Wait a minute…you're that girl! The girl that was at those _Wicked_ auditions! You could have been Glinda!"

Gee, that made Amy feel tons better. She could have gotten the part, but she didn't because a little brat told her daddy who to pick. At least she knew she was good enough, now.

The other girls looked closer, too. "Hey, yeah! I'm really sorry!"

Amy's face flushed. "It's fine. Really…"

The cat stuck out her hand. "Amy Rose, right? I'm Emma." Amy shook her paw.

The hedgehog pushed her way up. "I'm Erika!"

"Move guys…!" the echidna shook Amy's hand. "I'm Elia!"

Amy grinned, feeling much more comfortable. She always thought artistic people were nicer.

Elia bent down to check her out. She reached out and fingered the ends of Amy's hair. "LOVE your hair! It suits you."

The two other girls joined in, admiring Amy's new look. Amy reminded herself to thank Rouge for that.

"Number two!"

Emma pricked up her ears. "Wish me luck!"

The three girls waved.

Elia turned to Amy. "So, Amy, have you practiced your lines, yet?"

Amy shook her head.

And that's when they began. Amy started out as Gaston throwing lines back and forth with Erika. They couldn't stop laughing the way Amy pretended to flex her "muscles" and speak in a low voice, which she couldn't do very well. Pretty soon, almost everyone in the room was cracking up and cheering her on. She was having such a good time; she didn't even hear her number being called until Elia grabbed her shoulder.

"Amy! You're up!"

Amy was snapped back into reality. With fumbling fingers, Amy smacked her giant sticker over her quarter-sleeved shirt. It covered her whole upper chest. Her three new friends pushed her out the doors. "Good luck!" they whispered.

Amy could barely swallow the lump in her throat and made her way to the stage. She felt no confidence. What if her voice shook? What if she wasn't loud enough? What if she fainted?

"Number fifteen, Amy Rose."

Amy took a deep breath. _Just pretend there's no one there,_ she thought to herself. _Please, God, help!_

The hedgehog plastered a smile on her face, and strolled out to center stage.

"Hello," she said to the three judges. They reminded her of Randy, Paula, and Simon, with Ian White as the last. "Randy" and "Paula" smiled back and greeted her, but Ian was looking over papers.

"Ooh, I love your hair!" exclaimed Paula. Randy nodded his approval.

"Have you prepared a monologue?" asked the director. Amy's heart stopped.

"_M-monologue?!"_ she repeated. "I-I thought we were just…"

Ian cut her off. "All auditioners were to have a monologue prepared. It was in the ad."

Amy had been so excited about the play; she must have skipped the requirements at the bottom of the ad. Now what?

"You _do _have one, don't you?" Ian eyed her suspiciously. Amy gulped.

"Of course!" she blurted. The three judges nodded for her to go on.

Amy hid her shaking hands in her pockets and tried to look professional. There was that one monologue she did back in high school…it was a bit silly, but it was all she had.

"Um…I'll be doing 'The Stepsister Speaks Out.'"

The judges jumped when she started.

"It isn't EASY being the ugly stepsister!" she began, stomping her foot and making each word precise, as if cut from ice. "Everybody always feels so _sorry_ for _poor little Cinderella._ But what about me? I deserve a little sympathy, too! Does MY fairy godmother ever show up with a magic wand? Does a prince ever dance with ME at the ball? Not on your life!"

Amy made her stage presence as big and natural as she could. She depicted each word, and she could tell that the judges were trying very hard to keep straight faces.

"The best I can ever hope for with _my_ pumpkins is a decent piece of pie. And as for the rats…well, rats are rats. With their sneaky eyes and skinny tails, nibbling and gnawing at the garbage. I haven't seen one yet who turned into a coachman."

Amy finished up her monologue with a big, dramatic. "It isn't FAIR! It _really _isn't fair."

She got no ecstatic feedback from the judges, but at least they said, "Good job. You look so comfortable."

When it was time to sing, Amy was feeling a little better. Her stomach still had knots, but they were getting looser. She sang along with the piano and pretended she was singing Christmas carols for Sonic. Her shoulders relaxed and her voice stopped shaking.

Ian White stood up. "Well, thank you, Amy Rose. You will be getting a notice in the mail in about a week."

Amy nodded her head and smiled brightly. "Thank you." She walked calmly from the stage, but when she was out of the judges' eyeshot, she bolted.

ξξ

Sonic rested his hand on a nearby tree, panting and sweating. It was hotter than he had expected, but even then he never sweated. He used to be able to run for hours in the hot sun without breaking a sweat. But his back was hurting him again.

Sonic reached back and pulled off his T-shirt. He rubbed his sore back, fingers running over the little indentations and scars all along it. Sonic let out a moan as he slid down the tree and sat on the ground. It seemed to be getting worse every day. At least it had gone down a little while after Celicia left because of the medications he was on, but nothing ever seemed to work. He forgot to take his meds that morning – probably because Amy wasn't there to remind him. She was off at an audition, but Sonic kept his fingers crossed for her. More than ever, he wished for relief. But it had been years and relief had never come.

Throwing these thoughts aside, he decided to meet Amy and walk her home. Then he would have to go back to his new apartment and get his meds. And so, with a flourish, he slipped back into his T-shirt and took off running out of the forest and back on the roads. He didn't even notice when he passed by Amy in a blue streak of light, knocking all of her papers out of her hands. He ran back. She was kneeling and picking up her papers and stuffing them hastily into her bag.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Ames!" he stooped down to help her, but groaned, clutching his back. Amy caught him and set him down on the sidewalk next to her.

"Sonic…!" she looked him in the eyes. "You didn't take your medicine, did you?"

Sonic's brow creased angrily. "It's not like it makes much of a difference anyway!" he snapped.

Amy stared, blinking back tears. Her expression made his soften. "It hurts, Ames."

Amy held Sonic's head to hers. "I know Sonic. This can't go on. We need to do something." She sniffled. Sonic wiped her eyes. He sat up.

"I came to see how well you did!" he said on a cheerier note. "How'd it go?"

Amy sighed. "I imagined better. But I won't be disappointed if I end up being a tree."

Sonic widened his eyes at her like a scolding father. Amy grinned and grabbed a hold of his arm, helping him stand up. He kissed her closed eyelid softly.

"It's going to be OK," he said, looking into her eyes. "You'll see."

ξξ

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**This chapter is totally based on my audition experience, only I didn't get the part. There are all kinds of people, so Amy's perspective is mine! Except for kissing Sonic, I've never done that…ohhh I wish…**

**I've actually had it happen where I was so clueless at an audition and had no idea where to go and the lady at the desk is like "Idiot…" -siiigh- In case you were wondering, a "greenroom" is a place behind backstage where the performers wait to go on. (no, I don't think the rooms are green anymore) As always, PLEASE comment and ask any questions you have! Yes, I put a little SonAmy goodness in this chapter, but the plot WILL thicken, I promise! **


	4. Pooky

Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Not much to say…here is where our story is really getting started. I really hope you all enjoy it. After chapter 4, though, it may be a while before the next one is up. I'm moving halfway across the country and school starts in the middle of August there! I'm so mad…anyway, happy reading! Thanks for the comments! –hands out happy cookies-**

**P.S. BlackFox123 has been granted permission to write a Silvaze fanfiction about my fanfiction! Go take a lookie!**

Chapter 3

"Amy! We've got another customer over here…!"

The shoeboxes slipped from Amy's grasp as shoes flew apart in every direction. She let out a groan. "I'm coming, Rouge!"

Picking up the scattered shoes and boxes, the hedgehog made it over to the cash register just in time – she almost dropped them all again. Amy greeted the customer and bagged her items.

"That'll be 58.75," she said. The lady handed her some cash and got a better look at Amy.

"If you don't mind me saying so, dear," the woman shook her head. "You look doggone tired to me– no offense to dogs, of course!" The woman waved her hand to imaginary dogs. Amy touched the bags under her eyes and knew she was right.

"I'm Rouge's only employee," she explained, punching in the code on the touch-screen register. "I _have_ to work hard. But I don't mind."

The woman looked like she thought otherwise. "Well if that isn't the cat's meow – no offense. Honey, I think you deserve a break! I've seen you work your tail off in here almost ten hours a day!"

Amy's eyes widened. "You're _spying_ on me?!"

The woman laughed. "Mercy, child, no! I work at the pet store right across from you, see?" the fox-lady pointed to a small store filled with cute, yapping puppies, sleepy kittens, and flying chao. Amy couldn't help but smile.

"They're so cute…" but Amy trailed off into a yawn. She tried to cover.

"AMY!! There's a customer who wants her hair cut! Get to it!"

The hedgehog took a calming breath, trying to suppress her anger. "Coming, Rouge!" Amy called in a fake-cheery voice. She handed the woman a paper bag filled with clothes and tried to smile. "Thank you for shopping at _Rouge's Boutique_."

The fox shook Amy's hand heartily. "Just call me Pat, dear. And visit me anytime!" Pat waved and left the store. Amy was glad that there were still some good people in the world.

Yawning, Amy quickened her pace and reached the beauty salon. She leaned in the doorway – as Pat had said – "doggone" tired as she was. She yawned again. "What'll it be, ma'm?" she asked the back of the chair where the customer was sitting. The chair spun around and the customer crossed his legs.

"You know," the hedgehog said, "I've been called many things before, but never 'm'am'."

Amy laughed and ran up to hug Sonic the Hedgehog. "What are you doing here?" she asked. Sonic fluffed up her hair playfully.

"I came for a shampoo and a trim," he joked. "You look like you haven't slept in ages!"

Amy stared at her feet, avoiding eye contact. "I can't sleep. I'm too anxious about my audition. The director said he'd get back to me in a week."

Sonic rolled his eyes. "Your audition was TWO DAYS ago! That's not a week, now, is it?"

Before Amy could answer, she heard Rouge's voice again. She cringed.

"AMY!! What are these shoes doing all over the counter?! I told you to sort them! And where's that perfume sample booth I told you to set up?!"

Amy dropped her face in her hand. "I'm coming, Rouge," she said.

Sonic leaned forward in his chair. "Rouge being a bit bossy lately?"

Amy snorted. "_Lately?_ More like 24-7. She seemed happy enough when she hired me, but now all she does is nag, nag, nag, nag, NAG!" She collected herself when she saw Sonic's face. "I think she's going though a rough time. She doesn't mean to take it out on me," Amy admitted.

"Always looking for the best in people, aren't you?" Sonic smiled lovingly.

"Of course. Otherwise, I would have never liked you!"

Amy laughed and burst from the salon, not waiting for Sonic's reaction. She made her way over to the register where Rouge was standing. The bat looked like she had just woke up: her makeup was imperfect, her clothes were the same ones she wore a week ago, and her hair was…well…perfect. To Amy, Rouge would have looked as glamorous as always. But to Rouge, she was a "fashion disaster." When Amy walked up, Rouge scowled.

"Where's your uniform?" she asked. Amy studied herself.

"Um…what uniform, Rouge?"

"THIS one!" the bat shoved an outfit at Amy in a plastic bag. "Put it on! The inspector will be here any minute, and you better not screw it up!"

Amy drew back.

Rouge glared. "Don't you give me that! Now put it on and get back to work!"

The hedgehog, confused, walked into the dressing rooms and began to strip off her shirt. What on Earth had gotten into her best friend?

She put on the white dress shirt and rolled up the sleeves to her elbows.

Rouge was always pretty friendly and easygoing. What had gotten her so uptight?

Amy slipped off her jeans and slid into a brown plaid mini-skirt.

Maybe it was the inspector? Anybody could get nervous.

Amy slipped on the flashy, white sneakers.

But Rouge had been inspected before…

She pinned on the gold nametag that read "Amy Rose" in fancy letters.

Perhaps it had something to do with Knuckles? Amy hadn't seen them together in a while…

Amy heard more yelling and covered her ears.

"SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! GET OUT!!"

Amy was certainly glad she wasn't around when Sonic got the boot.

ξξξ

The clock struck five PM. That meant it was finally closing time. Amy helped the last of the customers and put up the "Closed" sign on the window. She grabbed her jacket off the hook and walked over to Rouge's desk.

"Rouge?" she asked softly. "It's closing time."

Rouge picked her head up from all her papers. Amy tried not to notice all the bills – it looked like Rouge was having a hard time, too.

Rouge yawned. "What time is it?"

"About five."

Rouge stretched and looked Amy in the eyes. "Can I talk to you, hon?"

Amy blinked and said sure. They walked out of the store together.

Rouge rubbed her shoulders. "I am so sorry, Amy. I have behaved horribly to you today."

The hedgehog put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Everyone has a bad day, Rouge."

"You don't know the half of it." Rouge smiled. "Knuckles has been acting really weird lately."

So it _was_ about Knuckles! That, and Rouge's bills to pay.

The bat continued as the girls pushed the glass doors open and stepped into the humid air. "Knuckles barely acknowledges me when I try to talk to him!"

Amy took off her jacket. "So it's all about Knuckles?"

Rouge shook her head. "No. The inspector today said that there's this pipe leak or something that will take hundreds of dollars to fix! And I've already got too many bills to pay…" Rouge trialed off and dropped her head in her hands. "I need help."

Amy knew she couldn't do anything except put her arm around Rouge and try to comfort her. There was nothing more she could do.

"Sorry, Rouge."

The bat dabbed at her eyes with a shredded Kleenex. She pressed a button on her car keys and a loud beeping sound echoed once throughout the parking lot. Rouge made her way over to her black Mustang.

"Uh…Rouge?"

The bat rolled down her window.

Amy cocked her head. "Might I suggest cutting back a little on the small pleasures for a while? You'll save money. That's what I have to do." Amy made a sour face. "I had to sell my washer and dryer. I'm walking to the Laundromat like an idiot."

Rouge laughed. "Y'know, you may be right, Ames. I'll try my best." Rouge muttered something as she pulled away. "…shouldn't have returned those stolen gems…"

The hedgehog shook her head and started home. Something plunked on her ear. Amy looked up and was met with a large drop of water in her eye. Amy sighed and draped her jacket over her head as the heavy raindrops grew more and more frequent. Pretty soon she was running for her life under a heavy downpour and loud thunder claps. This was all she needed.

As Amy turned the corner onto her street, she ran smack-dab into none other than Knuckles the echidna. He didn't budge, but Amy toppled backwards into a puddle.

Knuckles stuck out his hand. "Need a lift?" Amy took it and pulled herself up.

"Thanks, Knux!" she hollered above the rain. "I wanna ask you something!"

Knuckles grabbed Amy's hand and ran for cover under a house's roof. "Shoot," he said, leaning against the brick wall.

Amy squeezed the water out of her hair. "Rouge is upset. Do you know why?"

Amy could have sworn that Knuckles' face went red, but he turned away. "I know, I know, she's pissed off at me. Rouge even reminded me on more than one occasion."

Amy shrugged. "Then you know why, right?"

Knuckles sighed. "It's true, I _have_ been avoiding her. But I can't tell you why."

Amy huffed and crossed her arms, giving him a sour expression. "Girls hate secrets. You'd better tell me what's going on, or I'll have to knock some sense into you!"

A flash of fear passed Knuckles' face, but he covered it with a smug grin. "You're not going to beat me up with your hammer again, are you? It's getting old, Ames."

Amy stuck out her hand and her red hammer poofed out of nowhere in a puff of smoke. "I _could_…" she threatened. But she reached into the pocket of her jeans and pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open, and held her thumb over the buttons threateningly. "In two seconds, it will be all over the internet how you still sleep with your teddy bear…what was his name? Ah, yes, _POOKY!!"_

"NOOOO!!" Knuckles made a jump for the phone but Amy held it higher. The echidna fell to his knees. "Alright, alright! I'll tell you!! Just put it away!"

Amy grinned devilishly, but kept the phone poised.

"OK, OK. I'm nervous around Rouge because I'm going to ask her to marry me on her birthday, you happy?!"

Amy nearly dropped her phone. "Are you serious?!" she exclaimed, doing a skyrocketing cheerleader jump in the air. "THAT IS SO TIGHT!!"

Knuckles grabbed Amy's arm before she could run. "You can't tell anyone, got it? Rouge can't know!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Amy brushed his hand away and squealed. The hedgehog ran back out into the rain, not caring if she was getting soaked. Suddenly, she turned back to Knuckles.

"Oh, by the way," she called. "My cell phone doesn't even get internet!"

All of the color drained from the red echidna's face. He tore out after her. "GET BACK HERE!!"

"_AHHHHHH!!"_


	5. Birthdays Bah humbug

Chapter 4

**Again, I sincerely apologize for the late chapter. As some of you know, I was in the middle of a huge move and still house hunting. But thank you for your patience! Hugs and cookies. Enjoy the chapter I've worked hard to get to you. Leave comments and suggestions. LOVE Y'ALL! **_FallenRose19_

Chapter 4

**June 17****th****. **

The box on her calendar was circled in a thick, red Sharpie. It was a week after July 10th. It was the day Amy would be either accepted or rejected from the play. And it was the morning that the mailman would be walking towards Amy's front door with a thick, brown envelope.

Amy had hurled herself out of bed and raced to the door – forgetting to dress and comb her hair. She opened the front door and waited for the mailman to come jogging up the path to her house. Her stomach did a flop, and she quivered with anticipation. After only ten minutes, she grew tired of standing, so she sat on the top step, drawing her bedtime blanket tighter around herself. If she had to wait another minute, she would scream with frustration.

It was a good thing that Amy stayed anyway, because in a half hour, she caught a glimpse of a bear with a blue hat. She stood up, but had to stop herself from scaring him…again. She was twenty-five years old. She knew she had to get over this. Amy willed herself to stand patiently and wait. The bear finally made his way up to her, although cautiously. He was surprised to see her standing with complete poise and calmness.

He handed her the mail. She took it with a kind smile, then, unable to hold in her excitement, raced into the house and slammed the door. Oh well. At least she tried.

--

Sonic was tossing and turning in his bed, thrashing his arms and legs. He sat bolt-upright, tangled in the sheets. At first he didn't feel it, but then it came, like a wave of pain that flooded his back. He fell over the side of bed and cried out. No matter how many times it happened, it hurt more and more. He ripped off his T-shirt to stop it from rubbing against his scars. The cool breeze drifting in from the window seemed to help a little, but was barely noticed. Sonic – heart pounding and agonizing sweat dripping down his brow – crawled on his belly like a sad puppy towards the kitchen. He had to slide over books and shirts piled everywhere. (Amy hadn't been over lately to help pick-up.)

He hoisted himself up towards the countertop, groaning. With a shaking arm, he groped around the surface, searching for a small, white bottle of maximum strength pain killers. His sweaty hand finally clasped it, but to his dismay, it was empty.

Shaking uncontrollably now, he dropped the bottle and reached up to grab his cell phone as a last resort. Grasping it tightly, as not to drop it, he quickly dialed the number and pressed his ear to the receiver. The phone rang a few times, and Sonic's heart fell when he heard Amy's answering machine.

_"Hey guys! Amy Rose here. I can't come to the phone right now, so just leave your name and a brief message. I'll get back to you soon!"_

_BEEP!_

"Amy? Oh, please pick up the phone…I need you to come over…my meds are…gone…"

Sonic's voice was trembling.

"…I need your…to help…"

Sonic's eyelids were closing.

"Just pick up…_help…"_

Finally, his strength left him. His arms buckled and he fell face first on the floor. He had passed out right there, the phone still clutched in his hand.

--

Amy sat at the table, her hands shaking from excitement. She looked over the letters one by one until she found one from Ian White; a thick, brown envelope. Something was definitely inside it, like a book…the script, perhaps?

Closing her eyes, she started to rip open the envelope slowly, like unwrapping a chocolate bar. You had to be careful so you could keep the foil unharmed to smell that chocolate later.

Something vibrated in her pocket.

Angry at being disrupted, she took out her rosy-colored phone and tossed it over onto the couch. The cushions vibrated.

Finally, the single page letter was free of the envelope. The hedgehog slowly read it.

_Dear Miss Amy Rose,_

_We want to thank you for auditioning for this year's musical, __Beauty and the Beast,__ and we wish to congratulate you for making the cast. Enclosed is your script, the schedule, and the cast list. We hope to see you on July 20__th__ for our first rehearsal. _

_Thank you,_

_Ian White, Director_

Amy was so happy, she could nearly burst. She had finally made it into a huge musical production! She was on her way!

Now the only question was; what part did she get?

As she pulled out the cast list, she reminded herself that all actors start out small. Any part in this play would do, even a chorus member. The hedgehog held her breath as the cast list was held in front of her. Amy's mouth dropped.

_Amy Rose – Belle's understudy_

Her heart caught in her throat. Amy Rose was Belle's _understudy? _Surely she was better than that! Tears came to Amy's eyes. How could this happen? Sure, she was in the play, but only if the real Belle _died!_ Actors always pushed through, even with horrible fevers – or good actors, at least. She would never get in!

Tears streaming down her face, Amy tried to see the rest of the cast through blurred vision.

_Emma Cole – the Vanity_

_Erika Hudgens – Gaston's fan girl_

_Elia Smith – Townsperson _

At least her friends had gotten better parts than she did. Amy looked at the bottom of the list where the star was named:

_Collette White – Belle_

_Big, fat surprise. _

--

Later that evening, while Amy was getting ready for Rouge's birthday party, she realized that her phone had gone missing. She sighed. "Where could it be…?" She rummaged around in coat pockets and purses. "I know I had it this morning…"

Amy almost considered skipping Rouge's birthday party. It wasn't a big deal – just friends hanging out together and celebrating. She felt way too bad about not getting the part she wanted in the play – or any part, for that matter. But she knew she had to go anyway, even though she'd rather stay home and mope.

Amy was about ready to give up on her cell phone, when she almost sat on it. She scooped it up off the couch. Her message box flashed, telling her that she had 1 new message. Amy was about to open it, when her phone started vibrating again. It was Rouge calling.

Amy slipped her phone open. "Hey Rouge!" she tried to sound happy.

"Amy!" Rouge sounded desperate. "You said you'd be over to help decorate! We've only got an hour! Hurry up!"

Amy sighed, wondering why Rouge couldn't do things herself. Amy was always stuck doing everything. She knew that Rouge was just excited, but that was no reason to make Amy the slave.

"I'm coming over now," she said, and hung up before Rouge could say "You'd better!"

Amy slung her bag over her shoulder, picked up a birthday present, and marched out the door.

--

Sonic blinked. The sun was going down and sending orange streaks across his face. He sat up slowly.

His back was very sore, but not much else. He was grateful.

When he gingerly stood up to look at the clock, he could hardly believe his eyes. It was already six! He'd been out for hours. And even worse – he was just about to miss Rouge's party! He looked around at the floor for a shirt and grabbed one that wasn't too wrinkled. He snatched the unwrapped present off of the table, grabbed some aluminum foil to wrap it in, and headed out the door.

He was too sore to run.

--

Amy had just finished blowing up the last balloon and was about to faint, when the doorbell rang loud and clear. The first guest had arrived.

The hedgehog wiped her hands on the apron she had around her waist and headed for the door. The long table was set with snacks and drinks, the colored streamers hung from the ceiling, and music blasted from the larger-than-life sound system. No wonder Rouge was in debt.

Cream and Tails waved in the doorway. "Hey, Amy!"

Amy smiled, but it was fake. She ushered them inside and offered drinks.

"Rouge will be down in a sec," she explained. "She needed to…_change." _

As a matter of fact, this was the sixth time Rouge had changed her mind about her outfit and ran back upstairs to change, only realizing later that "she had already worn this last month." Amy tried not to envy Rouge. The hedgehog tried not repeat the same outfit in a week.

Pretty soon, the house was swarming with guests. Tails hovered over the snack table while Amy stood by him.

"So…" Amy tried to make conversation, but she didn't really feel like talking to anyone. She felt really selfish, but at the moment, she didn't care either. "How are you and Cream doing?"

Tails nearly choked on a finger sandwich. He took a sip of punch and swallowed. "We're just friends…" he finally managed to say. Amy shook her head. She knew that Tails had a thing for Cream but was just too shy to admit it.

Silver walked over with his arm slung around Blaze the Cat. He grinned at Tails.

"Come on, Tails. Everyone's in pairs. You might as well get there, too." He and Blaze snickered. Tails turned a bright shade of red and swallowed the rest of his cookie, but smiled and shook his head.

Shadow stood in the…well…_shadows._ He was still very quiet, never the life of any party. But Shadow was a really nice guy once you got past all that dark eyeliner and grumpy personality. Amy loved talking to him and teasing him, and sometimes, got a rare, small smile.

Cream was chatting heartily with Blaze and Silver. Laughter erupted from the group. The bunny was so sweet and pretty. Any guy would be nuts not to fall for her. And Blaze was just as beautiful, with a formal white blouse and a black skirt. Silver still had his arm around her.

The house was also full of people Amy vaguely recognized, but hardly knew. They were all dressed like movie stars and chatted with each other with champagne in their hands. (And she thought this was supposed to be an _informal _party.) One girl flipped her hair over her shoulder, revealing a perfectly carved – and adorable – face. Amy thought she had seen this white bunny before somewhere…

The rabbit turned in her direction. Amy nearly hurled when she saw who it was. Colette White strode over to her, wearing a formal pink dress. She smiled, showing teeth so white; Amy had to shield her eyes.

"Why, if it isn't Amy Rose!" Colette faked interest. "I was _hoping_ I'd find you here!"

Amy didn't even try to smile this time. She felt silly standing next to all these formally dressed people in jeans and a ¾ sleeved maroon shirt.

"I want you to meet my daddy, Ian White!" Colette motioned her "daddy" to come over. He wasn't a rabbit at all, by the way, but a very sophisticated-looking grey bat. Amy gulped when she saw him.

"Yes, I've met your father," Amy talked to Colette like she was a little girl. She stood up taller, looking professional in front of Ian White, like it didn't matter that she didn't get into _his_ little play. She smiled at him. "Nice to see you again, Mr. White." She held out her hand. Ian grinned back and shook her hand heartily.

"You too, Miss Rose," he bent over to talk to his daughter. _"You see, Colette? She could teach you a thing or two about manners." _

Colette blushed furiously. Amy stifled a laugh.

Mr. White studied Amy again. "Loved your monologue, by the way. You really brought it to life. I can tell you're the quiet type, but I can also see that you're not afraid to do anything onstage. Well done."

Amy saw her chance and took it. "Umm…Mr. White? I had a question about the play…I was wondering why I didn't…"

The music suddenly stopped, and Rouge the Bat came stepping down the giant staircase in a red cocktail dress and **black bangle bracelets** (try saying that 5 times fast). Mr. White nodded in her direction.

"That's my cousin," he smiled and shook his head. "She always needed a grand entrance."

_Cousin? _Amy looked Mr. White over. They had the same aqua eyes and were both bats.

_Small world._

Amy didn't get her chance to talk to Ian White because he was already on his way over to greet Rouge, leaving Amy stuck with Colette. The bunny huffed at her father.

_"Daaaddy!"_ she whined, stomping after him like a 6-year-old. "It's just stupid Aunt Rouge, we see her all the time! Tell Amy Rose about my part in the play…!"

_Note to self: ask Celicia if she has a little sister._

--

Sonic was power-walking down the path, sweat running down his back from the setting sun. He actually tried to run a few times, but couldn't unless he didn't mind falling over. On his way to Rouge's, he ripped off a long sheet of aluminum foil and wrapped Rouge's birthday present in it. It didn't look half bad. It was shiny, at least.

Sonic was already halfway there when he nearly ran right into Knuckles. The echidna looked up from wrapping a small gift in some aluminum foil. Sonic had to laugh.

"Looks like you lost track of time too, huh?" Sonic snickered, pointing to _his _wrapped present. Knuckles smiled in spite of himself. They walked all the way to Rouge's house together. Sonic knew all about the engagement – he and Knuckles were best buddies.

As they reached the door, Knuckles' hands started to sweat profusely. He wiped them on his trousers. "H-how do I look?" he asked nervously, straightening his tie.

"Lovely," Sonic answered with a fake British accent. Knuckles smiled weakly and opened the door.

--


	6. Jealous?

Chapter 5

ARRRG! I'm so sorry for the extremely late and extremely short chapter! I have had MAJOR writer's block for a while, now. Plus, I have about a million things to do for homework and make-up work because of this horrid cold…blows nose The next chapter will be longer and sooner, I promise! Hmm…I've been getting really into the Harry Potter books lately. I just got the complete set for my birthday, so I say "WOOT!" Another reason why I haven't been updating is because I have about a million ideas for my next fanfictions after this one…like Harry Potter ones, StarFox…I hope you guys like those things. So again I say "WOOT!"

sniff sniff I just finished the 5th Harry Potter book…Sirius is my favorite character…

PLEASE COMMENT!

Chapter 5

Amy was so intent on trying to get Ian White's attention, she jumped when the door suddenly burst open by Knuckles. He looked sheepish, like he didn't mean to do it that hard. Sonic poked his head from behind his back and waved at everyone. They were both carrying what looked to be balls of foil, but Knuckles' gift had a little red bow on top. Everyone seemed to know who they were because they were all waving hello, shaking hands and patting each other on the back. Even Ian White seemed to know who Sonic the Hedgehog was, but who didn't? Amy suddenly felt really empty, but she couldn't explain why.

Rouge finally made her way through the crowd and jumped onto Knuckles. He blushed furiously. She laughed. The crowd of people looked like they wanted to know what all the fuss was about. Soon there was a whole circle of people surrounding the bat, echidna, and blue hedgehog. Amy couldn't find a way into the circle. She wished she wasn't so short as she stood on tiptoes to see over a particularly large man. At least she could hear what was going on…well, most of it.

A deep, shy voice spoke first, barely a whisper. Amy only heard it because she was now on her hands and knees, looking under the legs of all the others. She could see the faint outline of something red, kneeling on the ground, which wasn't really necessary since Rouge was sitting, too.

His lips moved. "…marry me…?"

A hush fell over the crowd. All was silent except for the whining sounds of Colette. Someone, probably daddy, shushed her up.

Amy could make out Rouge's expression of shock, slowly evolving into an expression of inexpressible joy. She broke the silence, throwing her arms around him. "Of _course_ I will!"

There was an explosion of applause. Amy clapped her hands together automatically, but her heart wasn't in it. There were so many reasons why she wasn't happy, but she just didn't know. Rouge beamed over the heads of the crowd, Knuckles holding her in his arms, looking quite embarrassed, and Sonic slapping him on the back and shouting above the noise, "That wasn't so hard!"

When all the hoopla had subsided a little (but there was still a large crowd of giggly girls surrounding Rouge), Amy finally decided to put her stupid feelings aside and try to have a good time. She scanned the crowds of people for someone she knew. She sighed, relieved, when she spotted her blue hedgehog with a Coke in his hands and talking to someone obscured by the people. Amy pushed through them to get to him, but she froze when she saw none other than Colette laughing at every little thing he was saying. She touched his arm.

"You are so _funny_, Sonic!" she giggled.

Amy just stood there, glaring at Colette, daring the rabbit to touch _her _boyfriend. Colette smirked at her and wove her fingers around Sonic's. Colette was almost the prettiest, most flirtatious girl she had ever met. She was charming and talented; any guy would be dumb not to like her. Amy couldn't help but wonder why she was so whiney, though. She was only a few years younger than she, but threw tantrums like she was six. Amy thought it was over, but Sonic looked down at Colette's hand like it were a slug and slipped his hand out of her grasp.

"Uh…yeah…" He turned in Amy's direction, and his face lit up instantly. He waved at her and walked over – almost ran, trying to get away from the bunny. Colette dropped her jaw a bit as Sonic wrapped his arms around Amy's shoulders in a tight hug.

"Hey, you didn't pick up earlier," he said. He smiled, but with a puzzled expression. "I called you…it was kind of an emergency…"

Amy could vaguely remember getting a phone call. She was too busy feeling stupid; she should have known Sonic wouldn't fall for anyone else. Colette looked extremely flustered. Amy would have been enjoying this scene if she weren't so worried about…whatever she was worried about.

Before she could answer Sonic, her shoulder was jerked backwards by Rouge, who looked deliriously happy. She sported a sparkling diamond ring on her left hand. The bat smiled at Amy.

"I'm so excited, Amy!" she exclaimed. "We need to start planning the wedding right away. You'll be maid of honor, of course. Where do you think we should have it? A church, I guess. I mean, that's what most people have, anyway. You'll have to help me plan, you're good at those types of things."

"Woah, Rouge, slow down!" Sonic held up his hands good-naturedly. "Amy doesn't feel too well right now. I think I'll take her home."

Amy gave Sonic a sideways glance, but he didn't meet her gaze. The bat looked puzzled, but her perfectly carved eyebrows crinkled in a worried expression, putting Amy's eyebrows to shame.

"Of course," she said. She looked over at Amy, looking truly sorry. "I hope you feel better, Amy." And she walked off, probably to find her fiancé. Amy didn't know what to feel. Relieved? Sorry? Worried?

But Sonic snapped her back to reality; taking her arm and calling "Happy Birthday!" to Rouge. He dragged Amy out the door before she could object and led her down the path in the woods to her house.

"I feel fine!" she finally lied when they were out of earshot of anyone who might be coming in late to the party. "You didn't need to drag me off like that. I still needed to talk to Mr. White about the play…" Amy was feeling very hot in the face, embarrassed and angry.

Sonic stopped walking and turned to Amy. His face was expressionless.

"You're _not_ fine," he said calmly. "I gotta say, you haven't been acting like yourself lately. You're snippy, you always seem tired, and when I need you most, you decide not to pick up your phone."

Amy's heart stopped. She took back all the things she said and suddenly felt sick to her stomach. Sonic hadn't gotten angry in a long time. She knew what happened. "Did…were you…did you need…?"

Sonic nodded solemnly. Amy clasped her hands to her mouth as her eyes became misted over. "Sonic…I…I'm so sorry…I had the medicine…why didn't I…?" she tried to stop the tears, and her face reddened from trying. "I was so selfish…"

Sonic's face seemed to soften. He patted her shoulder. "You've been under a lot of stress lately – "

"No," Amy shuddered. "Don't give me any excuses. I…I should have been there for you. You're always there when I need someone…I was too caught up with my own life…" she buried her face in her hands, but was so sick of crying in front of people. Sonic seemed sorry about sounding so harsh.

"Everyone feels that way, Amy," he said softly. "And nobody blames you…" and now, Sonic was the one at loss for words. Amy sobbed quietly to herself. Sometimes, she hated being so sensitive. People always had to see her cry as an adult, and never hesitated in mentioning it to her later.

When she finally stopped crying, she wiped her face and looked at Sonic. "I'm sorry," she said_. "…again." _

Sonic gave her a one-armed hug. "Hey," he said, recalling what Rouge had said to Amy. "Did Rouge just ask you to _plan her wedding?"_

Amy's eyes widened. It was so like Rouge to leave all the work for Amy to do…and Amy could never say no. She leaned on Sonic's shoulder, and groaned.


	7. Lies and Letters

**Schoolwork is evil; it has kept me from updating. It has also brought you this really short chapter, and I am so sorry. PLEASE READ THIS By the way, I'm also writing a Harry Potter Fanfiction that you should definitely check out if you're a fan. It gets extremely interesting. PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW FANFICTION CALLED 'SECTUMSEMPRA'.**

**Enjoy…**

**Chapter 6**

Sonic yawned hugely as he walked out of his house and into the blinding sunlight, rubbing his aching back. He had had a really rough night again, but at least Amy had kept her promise and rushed over right away in the middle of the night to deliver the painkillers, which helped a bit. She even stayed to help him fall asleep by reading her _Beauty and the Beast_ script to him. It made him feel like a child, but he enjoyed her company more than anything now that Knuckles was spending all his time with Rouge.

Sonic held up his hand to block the rising sunlight and shuffled over to his mailbox, being careful not to move _too_ much. He carefully opened it and read through all his mail.

One Bill.

One guy named Bill.

_Rouge's Boutique_ advertisement (ooh, la la.)

Shia postcard.

_Reader's Digest._

Sonic did a double take: _a postcard from Shia?_ Could this mean…?

Sonic grabbed the postcard featuring a massive snow-capped blue mountain and bright, blue rivers. He quickly flipped it over to read the other side.

_Dear Sonic,_

_I cannot say how excited I am to be writing to you at last and to tell you the wonderful news; I'm coming to visit! That's right. Within a month or two, I'll be there wishing Knuckles and Rouge a happy and lifelong marriage. I'm hoping I could stay at your place and be a horrible houseguest while I'm there, it would be much appreciated._

_How is Amy doing? I hope she's not too stressed about those auditions. Did she make it?_

_I hope to see you soon, Sonic._

_ Cheers,_

_ Mel_

Sonic did a skyrocketing jump into the air and landed on his tail with a THUMP. He rubbed his sore back and rump, but no matter how fierce the pain in his body, nothing could mask the huge smile spread across his face.

Amy's lines were memorized. She hadn't even been to the first rehearsal yet and she knew it all. She only hoped that someone would get sick, as harsh as it sounded.

The pink hedgehog rounded a corner, consulting her leather planner and jotting down notes in a purple pen. The rest of the week was divided into three categories; play rehearsals, Rouge's wedding plans, and her part-time job at the boutique. She tried not to think too much about sleeping. She had stayed up most of the night to help Sonic, but at least he wasn't alone.

As she walked and felt the stress churning her stomach and giving her the most horrible headache, a little voice seemed to whisper in her ear;

_Why didn't Sonic ask to marry you first?_

Amy stopped walking and blinked, thinking.

_You've known each other forever – longer than Rouge and Knuckles._

"Sonic can do whatever he wants. I can't control him," she thought.

_But don't you love him? Don't you want to get married?_

"Of course I've been thinking about it! I _do_ want to marry him!"

_Well?_

Amy paused. Why didn't Sonic ever talk to her about it? After all, they were so close now and had come so far. Why wouldn't he consider it?

"He…he has a lot of things on his mind right now," she thought.

The voice was silent.

She arrived at the theatre and met the other actors. Elia, Erika, and Emma looked so happy to see her, and Amy was glad she knew at least some people.

"You're understudy!" said Elia excitedly. "That's great!"

Amy shrugged. "Only if Colette 'accidentally' gets sick."

"Don't worry about it, Amy," Emma winked. "We have our ways of slipping some laxatives in a 'surprise' fruit basket."

Amy laughed. It was the most relief she had felt all week.

"Alright, ladies and gents!" a voice called from the stage. "Don't make me wait till the cows come home, no offense!"

Amy's ears perked up from the animal expression. She had only met one person who excused herself from using them…

"Pat!" she called making her way to the stage. It was the fox-woman she had met from _Pat's Pets. _Pat looked down and grinned.

"Heya, honey! I heard that your friend is getting married! Tell her I say _Congrats!"_

Amy managed a small smile. She wished she could say more to Pat, but her mind went blank. Pat didn't make Amy feel like she was a waste of time, though. The fox just smiled sweetly and winked.

"Alright people, that's enough fooling around!" called the deep voice of Ian White, his perky little daughter trailing behind him and giving Amy an especially large grin. Amy sucked in her breath and followed her fellow actors to the stage.



"Wait…are you serious?!" Knuckles almost shouted in Sonic's face. The blue hedgehog had almost passed out with pain when he reached Rouge's house to tell his friends the great news. He was fighting to stay awake as Cream let him sip some ice water.

_"Not that much!"_ she hissed, snatching the glass out of his hands. "It's not good to guzzle it down like that in your state!"

"He says he's coming in a month or two!" Sonic panted, ignoring Cream. Everyone cheered. "And he says 'congrats' to you and Rouge," he added to Knuckles.

Knuckles put his arm around the bat who snuggled up to him. "This is great! Does Amy know?"

"Not yet. I called her and told her to come over now…she's been so exhausted lately, what with the play and stress and crap…"

Cream glanced nervously at the door. "Poor Amy…she's got a lot on her mind…"

Suddenly the door burst open with a loud bang that made everybody jump. Amy stood panting in the doorway, her hand still on the gold handle. Her forehead was wet with perspiration. She hurried over to Sonic sitting on an armchair and threw her arms around him.

"Sonic!" she breathed. "What's wrong? Are you hurt? You said it was urgent and I got here as soon as I could…!"

Sonic, eyes wide, patted her uncertainly on the head. "Uh…Amy, I'm fine! I'm sorry I scared you…"

Amy looked up, her face streaked with tears. Her cheeks glinted with embarrassment. "Oh…you're…you're fine?" She looked around at all her friends' staring faces and took her hands away from his neck.

"I…I'm sorry! I just assumed…your back…" she trailed off, looking more embarrassed than ever. Cream let out a little moan and ran over to hug her best friend.

"Aw…poor Amy! You're tired that's all!" The bunny glared at Sonic as if he meant to scare her. He held up his hands in a "What did I do?" gesture. Amy sniffled into her friend's shoulder, then pulled away gently and wiped her eyes.

"You OK, Ames?" asked Knuckles tentatively. The pink hedgehog tried to smile.

"Fine, fine," she said, gratefully taking a sip of water Cream offered her. She turned to Sonic. "So…what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Sonic felt a little uncomfortable to tell now, but he knew he had to.

"Well, you remember Mel, right?"

Amy's face lit up instantly. "Oh, of _course_ I remember, don't be silly! Did he write to you? How is he?"

Cream couldn't seem to keep her mouth shut. She let it out before Sonic had any time to breath.

"Amy, he's coming to visit!"

_Dear Mel,_

Sonic told me the wonderful news! I can't wait until you visit. How long will you be staying? Yes, Rouge's wedding is coming up, in about eight more months I expect. I've been extremely busy lately, planning Rouge's wedding, the big play, helping Sonic…you get my drift. I'm so stressed out, so it's a huge relief to be talking to you.

_How's life as king? (Wow, it's weird to ask that…) I'm surprised you can get away to visit._

_How's Celicia? What does she do now?_

_With love,_

_Amy_


	8. A Dream Dress

**Finally! Thank goodness we got a snowday! YAY! Enjoy, and here's where it's getting better blah blah blah. Again, PLEASE READ MY HARRY POTTER FANFICTION! I needs more comments…**

**Love yahs!**

**Chapter 7**

"It's so weird," Sonic was telling his echidna friend as they walked through the familiar woods. "You're getting married in just a few months."

Knuckles shook his head. "Yeah…I never knew things would change so much. I mean, me getting married, Mel becoming king of some weirdo world…and now your back is…" he trailed off as if afraid to say more. Sonic put a hand on his friend's shoulder and grinned at him. Knuckles looked over with a puzzled expression.

"Sonic…are you _limping?"_

The blue hedgehog waved his hand as if it was nothing. "It was just a little sore this morning. Bad night, slept on it weird, that's all."

Knuckles still didn't look convinced. Sonic was looking weaker and weaker every day.

"So…" he searched for a different subject. "When are you gonna ask her?"

Sonic looked up, faking surprise. "Ask who what?"

"You know what I mean, fuzzbrain. _When are you going to ask Amy to marry you?"_

Sonic didn't answer for a minute. He limped on as if he hadn't heard Knuckles. The echidna took his friend by the shoulders and turned him around to face him. "Sonic, we both know you guys are meant for each other. Did you see how worried she was the other day?"

Sonic looked at the ground. "I know, Knux. I know. It's just…not yet."

Knuckles was taken aback. "Having second thoughts, are we?"

"Yes."

Knuckles didn't know what answer he expected, but it certainly wasn't this. Sonic lightened up the mood.

"So…you and Rouge planning on kids?"

"W-what?"

"How many? Sixteen? You could pull it off."

"Sonic…_not yet!"_

Knuckles had turned an even deeper shade of red if that was possible. Sonic cracked up. Trying to regain his composure, Knuckles spat, "Well, what about you when you and Amy get hitched?"

Knuckles had meant it all to be a joke, part of the fun. He didn't expect Sonic to go all quiet as if someone had flipped the OFF switch. Knuckles looked at him tentatively.

Sonic finally spoke. "I'm afraid to, Knux. What if…what if what I have can be…passed down?"

Knuckles was silent with shock.

"Having kids with Amy would be great…a family of our own, you know? But I don't want to risk it…what if they go through the same thing as me? I could never forgive myself," he said quietly.

Knuckles didn't know what to say. They just stood together in silence, Sonic having trouble staying upright.

Finally, Sonic began limping again, heading down the path. Knuckles let his friend lean on him, and together, they walked home in silence.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amy was on stage with her sheet music in hand. She stood by the piano going over the music. Finally she took a deep breath and began to sing the first notes accompanied by the piano.

She was good. Not as great as the older actors, but she was great for her age. She marked her music, the whole time thinking of how pointless it was. She would never be able to get on stage as it was.

It was hard to stay focused on her music when thoughts like _"This is stupid…"_ kept floating across it. She finished Belle's first song, _Home,_ and flipped her book to the next song. Before she could even take a breath, a door burst open, echoing through the theatre. It was Colette. She stormed down the aisle and hopped up on stage. She flipped her long, fluffy ears over one shoulder. "It's my turn to practice."

Amy looked down at the perfect little bunny. It was all she could do to reign in her famous temper. She tried to look sweet. "Well, I'm practicing now, Colette. You can sing when I'm done here."

Amy turned back to the piano, and the man started to play again, but Colette interrupted with that high, annoying voice of hers. "Daddy said I could practice, and it's my turn!" She shoved Amy out of the way and picked up the songbook. "Page ten," she commanded the piano player. Pat turned around from the seat.

"Honey," she said. "If I'm not mistaken, Miss Rose was indeed here first, and you had a lesson this morning."

Colette huffed and turned away. "Daddy will hear about this!" she called back.

Pat rolled her eyes at the girl and handed Amy her songbook. "Don't let that old rabbit get'cha down," she whispered, winking at Amy. "Most actors turn out like that, but I have faith in you, pumpkin."

Amy managed a small smile. Pat was like the mother she never had.

Pat turned back to the ivory piano. "Shall we?"

But Amy got distracted from a vibrating sound coming from Amy's bag. She excused herself and ran to answer it. Checking the caller ID, she saw that it was Rouge. She flipped her phone up.

"Hello? Rouge? I can't talk now. I'm busy, I'll call you back."

"WAIT!" Rouge cried over the other end. "Amy! This is an emergency! You need to come over right away!"

"How big of an emergency?"

"Bigger than Sonic in the hospital! Hurry!" and the bat hung up. Amy's phone was frozen in her hand, her heart stopped beating.

"Pat!" she called, her voice cracking as she stuffed her music back into her sack. "I need to leave. It's an emergency. I'm so sorry!"

Pat stood up from the piano. "Oh, honey, be careful!"

Amy called thanks and exploded out the doors. The blurred face she passed was grinning evilly at her. Amy shoved Colette out of her way and took off down the sidewalk, rain pouring from the skies. She heard Colette screaming to her angry dad behind her and Ian White telling her off for being rude. Amy might have enjoyed the scene if she wasn't so worried. _Oh, God…please don't let me be too late…_

Mud and rainwater splashed onto her clothes. What could it be? _Worse than Sonic in the hospital? _Amy thought she would die from anxiety as she finally reached Rouge's mansion. She shoved the door open to cool air rushing in her face from the air conditioner and an empty house.

"Hello? Rouge?" she called. "What's wrong?" Horrible images flashed though her mind of Sonic lying dead on the floor. She pushed the thought away and walked deeper into the house. "Rouge?"

"Amy! In here! Quick!"

Amy ran to the voice coming from the kitchen. She panted in the doorway, scanning the giant kitchen that would look at home on a cooking show. Everything seemed normal enough, until she finally spotted Rouge hunching over the kitchen table.

"Rouge! Is everything alright?!"

"Amy!" Rouge exclaimed, turning around. "I thought you'd never get here! I need help deciding on napkin colors for the wedding."

Amy's heart stopped. "W-what? _Napkin colors?"_

Rouge nodded as if it was the most important decision in the world. "Yes. We still need to decide on a theme. Oh! And flowers…yes…flowers need to be decided on today…and we still need to order a cake…"

"You…dragged me…all the way here…giving me a heart attack…for _napkin colors?!"_

The bat blinked at her, as if it was obvious. "Well, yes. Didn't I mention the wedding was moved?"

Amy's anger forgotten and turned into curiosity, she cocked her head.

Rouge jumped up and squealed. "Oh, Amy! It's great! You know the church we booked for five months? Well, someone cancelled and…Amy, the wedding's next week!" she squealed again and hugged Amy tightly. Amy stared, horrorstruck.

"Wait, wait…_next week?"_

"Yeah! Isn't it wonderful?"

"Well…yeah, I guess, but…"

Rouge looked horribly hurt. "You're not happy are you? I thought that if there was anybody in the world who would pull through for me it would be you…"

Amy held up her hands. "No! I'm happy! Really! But I just don't think it's possible to put together a whole wedding in one week, do you?"

Rouge didn't give it another thought. "Oh, Amy, of course it's possible! You can do anything!"

She put her arm around Amy. The hedgehog finally smiled. "Well, we'll have to get busy then."

"YAY! SHOPPING!" cried Rouge. Amy had to admit, a shopping trip did sound good right about now.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Oh, _please,_ Dominick?"

_"Mama mia_, no_,_ _mio aumentato. _That's impossible to create one of my masterpieces in one week!"

Dominick, the Italian baker, shook his head as he turned from Amy, but she was determined.

"Dominick," she said sternly, facing him. "Remember the time when you made that cake for Brittany Spears' fifth wedding?" The Italian dog played with his moustache thoughtfully. "And you had less than a week to complete it! It was magnificent, and I know you can do anything."

The dog seemed to be thinking as Amy looked on hopefully. Finally he slammed his fist down on the table.

"I will do it!"

"Excellent!" Rouge exclaimed.

Amy kissed Dominick on both cheeks. _"Grazie,_ Dominick! I'll pick it up in a week, then!" And she made a check off of her list.

"Where to next?" asked Rouge when they took cover from the rain under a building. Amy consulted her planner.

"Let's get you a wedding dress," she stated simply.

They entered the bridal shop and were greeted by a pretty woman with a tape measure hanging around her neck. "Welcome! Do you need any help choosing a dress? Please let me know!"

Rouge and Amy browsed and picked the ones they thought were best.

"Be back in a sec," winked Rouge as she disappeared behind the curtains of the dressing room. Amy absentmindedly looked through the racks, staring at dress after dress, but one particular one caught her eye.

It was as if someone had looked deep into her wildest dreams and pulled out the exact wedding dress she had familiarized herself with and fantasized over. It was strapless with a slight heart-shaped neckline. The back was a slit to the skirt, but tied tightly with crisscrossing white ribbons so almost no skin showed. The skirt flared out from the waist to the floor, flowing as if made from silk. Amy ran her hand through the skirt, but the folds ran past her hand like water.

"Amy, I'm not sure this one is really me…" Rouge had come out of the dressing room, looking gorgeous. The dress she wore was also strapless with long gloves that reached past her elbows. A large sash tied around her waist formed a large, floppy bow in the back. The skirt flowed with the wind. Amy thought she looked beautiful.

"That dress is amazing, Rouge," she said.

Rouge wrinkled her nose as if she thought otherwise and peeked over to where Amy stood. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing," Amy tried to shove herself in front of the dress, but too late. Rouge had already spotted it.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Rouge gently pulled Amy's dream dress from the rack and held it up to herself. "I have to try this on!" and she was back in the dressing room.

Amy knew she was silly for thinking it, but she wanted that dress. For once, she didn't want Rouge to have it. Amy thought that if she and Sonic ever got married, that was the dress she planned on wearing. Rouge had all the money in the world – this dress was just a little part of her wardrobe.

After only minutes, Rouge emerged from the dressing room, glowing and happy. She examined herself in the mirror. "Oh, Ames, it's perfect! What do you think?"

Go ahead! Tell her she looked better in the other one! You deserve this dress out of everybody!

Amy took a deep breath.

"You look amazing, Rouge."

Rouge gleamed. _"Thank you,_ Amy! This is the one!"

She headed back into the dressing room.

Amy wanted to punch herself.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


	9. Reunited

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**GAH! Those bloody finals were hard to study for, and I think I bombed, but at least I got this chapter to you! I'm currently working on two other stories at the moment…oh man! I got The Nightmare Before Christmas for Christmas! And socks! HUZZAH! ENJOY!**

**Chapter 8**

"Sonic, for the last time, where are you going?"

"Amy, for the last time, I ain't telling you!"

"Why not?"

"Surprise."

"Oh, I'm sure."

Amy blocked the doorway with her body, daring him to take another step.

"If I wasn't here last night to give you your meds, you _wouldn't_ be! Just tell me!"

Sonic leaned on his cane with a slight grin. "Why so curious?"

Amy opened her mouth, but thought for a minute hesitantly. Sonic snorted.

"Thought so," he said. "You'll know at the wedding tomorrow, Ames. I honestly want it to be a surprise."

Amy sucked on her bottom lip, defeated.

"Can you at least give me a hint?" she asked feebly.

Sonic smiled. "We need it for Knuckles bachelor party."

Amy sighed and stepped away from the door, like that hint helped her at all. Sonic nodded his head in thanks and limped past her. Amy rubbed her sleepy eyes and watched him limp down the path. It made her feel sad, seeing him this way. He used to be so full of life, always too quick for her, running with her in his arms, telling her to "forget all your troubles and run!" And now he walked with a stick, always in pain. It only used to hurt every once in a while, and this was only weeks ago. Now it hurt him every second, especially when he lay down to sleep. Amy wondered if he would ever be her blue hero ever again.

"Oh, yeah, come over here a minute! Almost forgot to tell you!" Sonic called back to her. Amy rushed over to the center of the dirt path where Sonic stood waiting. It didn't take her long to catch up.

"Yes, Sonic?"

Sonic didn't say a word for a full minute. He just sort of stared at her, her hair, her ears, her eyes, her nose, with a faded expression on his face. He shook his head.

"Are you okay, Amy?"

Amy was terrible at lying. "I'm fine."

Sonic looked at her sideways. "No you're not. You're stressed about the wedding and your play. Everyone knows."

Amy looked down at her flip-flops and shrugged.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know I love you, okay?"

Amy looked up, her cheeks red. Sonic leaned over and kissed her forehead. He looked her in the eyes with that goofy smile she'd fallen in love with. "Your time will come," he said, and he turned around again.

Amy knew, somehow, that Sonic knew exactly what was on her mind: she felt second place. In the play, she was an understudy to the director's brat. Even in Rouge's wedding, she was always the one giving up her dream dress to the bride, picking out napkin colors, always the planner, always the bridesmaid.

_"Your time will come,"_ he had said. Was it true? Would Amy ever have her chance? Or would she always, always be a bridesmaid?

She doubted it.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Do you see him yet?" Knuckles asked for the thousandth time.

"I said _no_, knucklehead," Sonic muttered. "'Bout two seconds ago, actually."

Tails stood on his tiptoes to see over the heads of the crowds. Even though he was older, he was still the shortest. "Is that him over there?"

Sonic squinted and shook his head. "No, that's just that weird guy that lives in the creepy alley behind my house," he said. "Mel gets off on that plane, the 'Royal Shia' one…? _There he is!"_

Sonic jumped to get Mel's attention, but came crashing down on top of Knuckles.

"SONIC! Watch…your…back!" Knuckles nearly shouted.

Suddenly, a large, blue hand extended out for Sonic to grab. "Back's still killing you, eh, Sonic?"

Sonic's grin stretched from ear to ear as he accepted the grasp and was pulled swiftly to his feet.

"Mel! It's so good to see you!" He went to give him a hug, but a sudden look of realization crossed Sonic's face. His manner changed dramatically as he swept his arm in front of himself in a graceful bow. "Or, _King Melgildur,_ I should say."

Mel laughed. "Do me a favor and _never_ use that title, my friend. I've had enough of that in Shia. Quite a burden you placed on me, I must say."

The older hedgehog turned over to Knuckles and wrung his hand. "Congratulations, Knuckles! I was wondering when you'd gather that courage to ask her! A real find Rouge is."

Mel ruffled Tail's hair. "And you've grown, I see. Good to see you, Miles."

Mel was probably the only person who called Tails by his real name.

The deep blue hedgehog looked up at the landscape and shook his head. "It's good to be home."

oOoOoOoOoOo

"So, Mel, how's life being in charge?" Sonic asked. Knuckles carried the largest suitcase without any trouble and Tails was dragging behind with another smaller bag. Mel helped Sonic down the path.

"Well, it's tough, but now that the war's over, I had some time to get away for a while." He snickered and leaned in so only Sonic could hear. "I told them I had an important mission from the _true king of Shia."_

Sonic grinned. "Well, you kinda did."

Tails finally caught up to the rest of them, panting hard. "So, what happened with Celicia? What'd you do with her?"

Sonic noticed Mel clenching a fist at the sound of her name, but he regained his composure quickly. No wonder he was such a great leader.

"Celicia was put in prison for a time, there. But she has been recently released as a slave to me."

Sonic laughed out loud. Knuckles dropped his suitcase and clapped his hands.

"LONG LIVE KING MELGILDUR!" they cheered jokingly.

Mel chuckled. "So, Knuckles, I hear your wedding's tomorrow. You nervous?"

Knuckles sighed. "A bit. But I know it'll be fine…"

"You're nervous," Mel stated pointedly. Knuckles blushed a little. He had never liked Mel's gift in telepathy.

"And Sonic," Mel turned to his fellow blue hedgehog. "How's Amy been doing? Is she alright?"

Sonic shook his head. "She's really stressed about the wedding she has to plan and the play she's in."

"What play?" Mel asked.

"Beauty and the Beast," Tails panted, stopping to take a rest. "She's the understudy of the director's daughter."

Mel frowned, but didn't press the matter.

"I'll be happy to see her again," he said cheerfully.

They walked for a while in silence with nothing passing between them except for the sounds of birds chirping in the trees above them and the clicking of cicada wings, when Mel spoke up yet again.

"Ah, yes, Sonic! I have a small gift for you."

Sonic stopped limping as his eyes lit up. "Yay! Presents!"

Mel took both suitcases from the echidna and fox and slung them over his shoulders.

"You live in that apartment, correct?" he asked pointing to a dingy little apartment complex. Sonic nodded his head.

"You're staying with Sonic, right Mel?"

The deep blue hedgehog nodded his head. "I'll take my things up, but I must give Sonic his gift in private." He took a few steps forward mysteriously. Then he turned around one more time. "And don't tell anyone else I'm here." And he was gone with Sonic through the front doors. Knuckles grinned over at Tails.

"I never liked that telepathy thing he does," he said.

Tails shifted. "He makes me a little nervous when he just bursts out what we're thinking."

Suddenly, a deep voice called from the upstairs window. "Tails! Aren't you forgetting something?"

Tails stared up at Mel curiously, and then his eyes grew twice their size. He slapped his forehead. "AHH! I forgot to turn off the iron!" He bolted down the street, Knuckles laughing hysterically behind him. Tails turned back.

_"What?_ Don't laugh! Only manly men iron!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**HAHA. Don't you just love Tails? PLEASE read Sectumsempra if you're a Harry Potter fan, it's getting pretty interesting. And I hope you like **_**Kung-Fu Panda**_**, because that will be my next new fanfic! And then some **_**Legend of Zelda**_** action, and maybe a little **_**StarFox**_**…I'm even thinking about a **_**Corpse Bride**_** one…Comment please! (hugs you and gives out Christmas cookies)**


	10. To Make Things Right

**Hey! Here's another chapter, just like I promised. I've gotten many emails telling me that I don't update often or my chapters are too short. I can't do both. My computer crashed yesterday, but I'm still getting you the chapters. But thank you for the comments!! It means the world to me. And when this story's done, there is still my Harry Potter fiction, and I'm also writing a Kung-Fu Panda one XD. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9**

"Alright, alright, I need silence, please."

The chatter died down quickly when Ian White stood up to address the cast.

"Now," he began. "You've all been working very hard for the past couple of weeks." Colette smiled a little too sweetly at her father, still dressed up in her golden ball gown from the last scene. Amy was still dressed in her all-black attire with jazz pants and a ¾-sleeved shirt – what the stage crew wore. Even the dark, tired circles around her eyes seemed to match her outfit. Amy yawned hugely and covered up her mouth with her hand.

"And opening night starts tomorrow," he continued. "So I want everyone to…"

"Wait…_tomorrow?!" _Amy nearly shouted. Everyone turned to look at her, and she took a deep calming breath. "I mean, I thought it wasn't until next month."

"Yes, Miss Rose. That's what I said _last _month. Are there any other plans you're involved with?"

Amy tried to remain calm. "Well…it's just that…I have this big wedding to go to and…"

Ian raised an eyebrow at her. "I've only sent out about a million emails, Miss Rose."

Amy nodded, although she knew that she hadn't checked her email in who knows how long. She'd been too busy planning the wedding, decorating, and inviting people…

"I know, Mr. White, but…don't you think I could just skip opening night? I mean, I'm only an understudy."

Ian let out a loud laugh, which made everyone jump. "'Just skip it'? Oh, no, Miss Rose. Didn't you know that I let all the understudies have one night to themselves? You'll be cast as Belle tomorrow evening."

Colette gasped shrilly. Amy stared at the director with wide eyes.

"Are…you serious?" she asked, almost in a whisper. This was it – her big break! Amy had been longing to get on stage for years, and here it was. The perfect opportunity dropped out of the sky and into her lap. The only problem was Rouge's wedding. The service started at dinnertime and the party would go long into the night. The timing was terrible. The play started at six in the evening, and even if Amy could go to both, she would miss her best friend getting married! Then again…

Ian snapped Amy out of her trance. "We'll talk about this after rehearsals," he said. The director continued his big speech, but Amy could barely hear him. Her mind was with the wedding, with Rouge, with Sonic.

After rehearsals, Amy's new friends briefly greeted her. Emma the cat patted Amy on the shoulder. "It'll be okay!" she said in an encouraging way.

Elia the echidna nodded. "We'll be at the wedding party tomorrow after the play!"

The three friends waved goodbye and walked from the theatre, chatting excitedly. Amy felt like there was a herd of horses in her stomach.

"Amy Rose!" the director called. Amy passed Pat on her way to the stage. The woman squeezed her arm and smiled. Amy tried to smile, but she was too preoccupied. It seemed like years before she reached the stage.

Ian White sat at the piano playing a piece from the play absentmindedly. Even when Amy walked up, he continued to play, only more softly.

"I was invited to Rouge's wedding too," he said. "I am her cousin, after all. Rouge knows how busy I am, so she let me sort of skip a little of the wedding for the play." He looked up at Amy with dark eyes. He showed no facial expression. "You have real talent, Miss Rose. I'd hate to see it go to waste."

Amy had to bite her tongue to stop herself from saying what she was thinking. She couldn't believe what she was about to say, anyway.

"Mr. White," she started. "Um…I don't think…I can make it tomorrow night. Rouge's wedding is so important to me and…I can't miss it…" Amy's voice trailed off. It was probably the hardest decision she'd ever made.

Ian White stopped playing. He looked up at her with a puzzled expression. She stood there in silence.

After a few minutes of quiet, the director slowly began to play again.

"If that's what you really want, I'll respect your decision, Miss Rose. You're doing the right thing." And he remained silent, playing a melancholy piece on the ebony piano. Amy thought it was a rather awkward way of ending the conversation, but she decided not to argue. Instead, she picked up her bag and walked slowly down the stage steps, ignoring the wicked little grin of Colette.

"Daddy, does this mean that I get to play the lead part in _all_ shows?" she asked loudly. Ian continued to play.

"Hush, Colette. I'm starting to regret handing you all the lead parts."

He must have thought Amy hadn't heard, but she was only halfway out the door. Just that one comment made her feel loads better. But she still had some unfinished business with the wedding only a day away.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rouge was bustling about the great hall where the wedding feast was being held, setting out plates and crystal goblets, flower vases, and embroidered napkins on the elegant tables. She was the only one in the room and was muttering to herself angrily.

"Course she's busy…always have to do everything myself…" she folded a napkin restlessly.

"You okay?"

Rouge jumped and spun around to see Knuckles the echidna standing there with an amused expression on his face. Rouge huffed and went back to her napkin.

"Amy's almost always late!" she said, exasperated. "She's never here for me when I need her, and I'm always stuck doing everything by myself!"

The echidna chuckled. "I think you're over exaggerating a little bit. Amy has her play, plus her job at the Boutique, you know that."

Rouge sighed. Knuckles tried again.

"You know what I heard from Cream?"

Rouge involuntarily perked up an ear. She was the one who always loved a good gossip.

"Amy was just allowed to have opening night for herself. She's allowed to play the lead part."

Rouge's eyes widened. "Oh, honey, that's great! When's opening night?"

"I thought you'd know," Knuckles cocked his head sideways. "I thought she told you."

Rouge remembered vaguely Amy telling her excitedly all about the play a few weeks ago, but her mind was probably elsewhere.

"It's tomorrow, on our wedding."

Rouge gasped, but suddenly waved her hand as if shooing the thought away. "That's silly. Amy can't just skip the wedding."

Knuckles shook his head. "You're so hardheaded. Don't you get it?"

Rouge placed her hands on her hips. "Don't you go calling me hardheaded, when you're the one always blowing up at everything."

Knuckles clenched his fists. "Look, I'm very tempted to argue right now, but this is not about you; it's about Amy. Just listen."

Rouge rolled her eyes and sat down.

"Hasn't Amy ever told you how much this play means to her? Everyone knows Amy deserved the lead role, but she didn't get it. She's working hard at your boutique and still has time to plan your entire wedding. Amy has been working her tail off and have you ever thanked her?"

Rouge thought. "Of course I thanked her!"

"No, I mean not just saying 'thank you.' Have you ever told her to take the day off? She has bills to pay and a lot on her mind and you know it."

Rouge held up her hands. "But I don't see why it's such a big deal. I mean, who would miss her best friend's wedding for a play?"

Knuckles sat down on the chair next to Rouge. She thought it was very odd for him to be so calm in explaining something as serious as this.

"Think about it, Rouge. Amy gets the chance of a lifetime that could totally change her future and decides to pass it by for one hour at a friend's wedding. And your own cousin, who has directed _thousands_ of plays, can't make it to hear you say 'I do'?"

Rouge was speechless. Knuckles was, for once, right. Even Ian, Rouge's closest cousin, couldn't make it to the wedding.

_When was the last time I told Amy she's the greatest friend I've ever had?_ she thought.

Rouge took Knuckles' hand in hers. "You're right. I've been so selfish." She stood up so suddenly her chair fell backward. She leaned down and planted a hard kiss on Knuckles' lips, and bolted from the room, leaving Knuckles at a loss for words.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Amy walked home in the dark, shivering a little with the cold breeze, knowing she did the right thing, and the thing she wanted to do. But she felt a little sad that the one she did it for would never know how much she sacrificed.

_Oh well,_ she thought. _Heroes like Sonic must feel this way all the time. _And this gave her a small comfort. _I wonder how the bachelor party's going?_

She looked up at the full moon, glowing bright and white in the dark sky, thinking. But something clouded her thoughts; there was a dark silhouette on the moon, and it seemed to be growing larger and larger, or closer and closer. Amy's first reaction was to run. What was it? An owl?

But as the dark figure came into focus, Amy realized it was a bat.

What landed in front of her was Rouge.

For once, the bat didn't bother to fix her hair after landing. She rushed over to Amy and threw her arms around her.

"Uhh…Rouge?" Amy could barely breathe under the squeezing hug. "Can't…breathe…"

Rouge released her friend. "Oh, Amy! I'm so sorry! I know I've been selfish and an idiot and you're going through so much and…"

"Hey, Rouge! Slow down!"

"No, Amy. I know what you've given up for me and the wedding."

Amy looked puzzled. "Rouge, I couldn't just skip the wedding. You're my best friend."

"No. I know it meant so much to you. So I'm just gonna say I'm sorry. For everything."

Amy looked back at her friend and those large, aqua eyes. Rouge looked truly sorry, and Amy had never seen that expression on the bat ever before.

Amy hugged her friend tightly. "Apology accepted."

They hugged in the dark for a while, until Rouge broke the silence, wearing a large grin.

"Now, we need to get back to my house. I'm having one last bridesmaid sleep over before I sell my soul, and the maid of honor needs to hem up that dress of hers."

Amy blinked. "Me?"

Rouge laughed. "No, Knuckles!" she joked. "Come on, Ames. I've got so much to make up for." With that, Rouge grabbed Amy's hand and flew up into the night sky, Amy laughing below her.

"Rouge, have you seen Sonic?" she called to the wind.

"Not all day!" Rouge replied.

Amy thought a moment. "I saw Tails this afternoon with Knuckles. I thought he said something about 'manly men iron…?'"

Rouge laughed so hard, it echoed through the sky.


	11. Let's do this!

**This is just a short chapter showing what both guys and girls think about on the wedding day and what they do to get ready…hee hee. They're so different!**

**Chapter 10**

An unfamiliar sound pounded at the windows that morning. Rouge blinked sleepily, regretting staying up all night watching chick flicks and playing truth or dare. Rouge realized she was still clutching the pair of socks she was dared to steal from Knuckles' house last night, which was hard work, considering it was full of guys having their bachelor party. But she was a jewel thief. Stealing socks was a piece of cake.

Rouge yawned and dragged her feet over to the window. She pulled back her velvet red curtains and gasped. Rain was pouring from the skies mercilessly, drowning the green grass and rising slowly. The bat let out a groan and shut her curtains.

"Perfect, cheery weather," she grumbled. Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Rouge! Are you up yet?"

The bat opened the door to see her maid of honor, wearing one of the dresses Rouge picked out herself for the bridesmaids. It was a deep, blood red color, silky in fabric, and came a little below the knees. Each dress had a different variation. Amy's was sleeveless and had a small sash around her waist with a rose sewed on the side. Her hair was up in a curly bun – what everyone had to wear. She looked positively perfect. Rouge gave her arm a tiny punch.

"You look lovely," she said.

Amy beamed, but her face fell almost instantly. "Rouge…uhh…the wedding's in two hours."

_"What?!" _ Rouge clambered over the tangled sheets on her bed and snatched up her alarm clock. It was blinking 12:00.

"Was there a blackout last night?" she asked. "This stupid rain…what time is it?"

Amy flipped open her cell phone. "Um…it's three pm."

Rouge got all up in her face. "You mean to tell me I slept all morning and afternoon and nobody bothered to wake me up?!"

Amy held up her hands defensively. "Hey, we all figured you were in the shower!"

Rouge groaned and snatched up a brush from the bedside table. "I'll do that now," she said, heading for her private bathroom. She turned around and looked at Amy, a slight smile on her face.

"But you know we'll just be laughing about this at the party." Amy grinned too as Rouge disappeared through the door.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Yo, Knucklehead, you're late. The wedding started five minutes ago!"

_"WHAT?!"_ Knuckles sprang out of bed and started grabbing clothes. "WHAT TIME IS IT? WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS WAKE ME UP? WHAT IS…" Suddenly Knuckles got a glimpse of his battery alarm clock. The time read "1:34 pm." Knuckles slowly to glare at his friends, who were trying to stifle their laughter behind their hands. It came out as snorts.

"Why you…!" Knuckles threw a pillow at Sonic's head. He fell over backwards and wouldn't stop laughing.

"I told you he's gullible!" Sonic told Mel, who was standing with his arms folded, but his face was tight as if he was trying to suppress his laughter. Knuckles grunted angrily and grabbed a towel.

"I'm taking a shower!" he announced and stormed at the bathroom, shutting the door. Mel chuckled.

"How's your back feeling?" he asked quietly to Sonic as the men made their way downstairs to lunch. Sonic just grinned up at him.

He no longer walked with a cane.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey, Cream, can you do my hair…?"

"Sure, Blaze! Um…Amy, where'd you put that curling iron?"

"I'm already using it on Rouge!"

_"Ew!_ I've got this huge zit on my chin…"

"Don't worry, I've got cover-up! Can someone reach into my purse? My hands are full…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Pass the sausages."

"They're gone."

"What? But I just made those…there was a whole tray full!"

"Tails, are you saying you iron _and _cook?"

"Shut up!"

"Calm down, guys. These pancakes rock."

"You really think so?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Rouge is almost ready! I need that hairspray!"

"We only have five minutes before the photographer's here."

"AHHH!! Give me that eyeliner…"

"Rouge is ready!"

_"YAY!"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Pass the pancakes."

"They're gone."

_"What?_ I just made a fresh batch!"

"Uhh…fellows, don't you think we should start getting ready…?"

"Come on, Mel. We have, like, an hour."

"Yeah, but we don't want to smell like meat and syrup at the wedding."

"Why not? Who doesn't like syrup?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Come on out, Rouge! The driver's here!"

All three bridesmaids – Blaze, Cream, and Amy – waited outside the bedroom door for Rouge to appear. The golden handle turned and out stepped Rouge, wearing the elegant, white, dream dress. Her hair was styled to perfection (she was such a beauty perfectionist, she had to keep nagging Amy how to do it right.) Rouge's face glowed with happiness as she lifted her many skirts to step out of the door. She and Amy exchanged grins. Blaze's red dress was similar in style to Amy's, but with a different variation. Her dress had no sash around the waist, but spaghetti straps instead of nothing. Cream's dress had short sleeves and looked absolutely cute. Each bridesmaid held a large, black umbrella in one hand and a black raincoat in the other.

"Ready to go, Rouge?" Cream asked.

"Let's do this thing."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Knuckles dusted off his black suit and straightened his tie. Everyone else was dressed up and lounging on the couches waiting for him. Mel was scolding each that they would wrinkle their suits. Silver, Shadow, Sonic, Tails and Mel all stood when Knuckles entered the room. The echidna spread his arms wide.

"How do I look?"

"Horrible," Sonic replied with a grin.

Knuckles smiled. "Good. Let's go."

oOoOoOoOoOo


	12. Uh Oh

**Ummm…well…my computer's fixed…(ducks from flying wine bottles) OK, OK!!! Look I know you're all mad at me, but my brother screwed up my computer and I just got it back yesterday! I apologize, and your chapters will be up much quicker now. This is a short chapter, because the next one is the WEDDING! OH YEAH! Thank you guys for being so patient!**

**Chapter 11**

It was hard to believe that after many weeks of hurried planning, the wedding day was finally here. Amy could barely believe that everything was completed; all the tasks left for her were done.

The cake? Check.

Dresses? Done.

Flowers? More than enough.

Giving up her dream dress?

…Not so much. Come to think of it, the first time Amy saw her best friend wearing her dress, she wanted to rip it off, like Cinderella's evil stepsisters before the ball. But everything else was good to go. The wedding would be great, and Amy chose to be happy on Rouge's special day…she would try.

With adrenaline pumping through their veins like a drug and skirts being lifted high to avoid puddles, the three bridesmaids plus one bride, quickly but delicately made it to the long, black limo. They stuffed Rouge in first, followed by Cream, Cheese, Blaze, and Amy bringing up the rear. The engine roared, and they were on their way.

The girls breathed heavily as they sat in the limo together. They fixed their hair and checked their skirts for wet spots, but everything seemed fine.

That's when Rouge screamed.

"Rouge! What's wrong?" Amy scooted closer to the bat, whose eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"What happened? _OW!"_ Blaze shouted, for Amy had reached past the cat for Rouge. "Get your elbow out of my boobs, Amy!"

"Oh, sorry Blaze…" apologized the hedgehog, embarrassed, but trying hard not to giggle. Rouge's bottom lip was trembling, and Cream grabbed her hand.

"Rouge? Are you okay?"

The van was quiet except the gentle thud of raindrops on the windows and the soft humming of the car.

Rouge looked up at the bridesmaids in horror. "My…dress…"

Amy was the first to notice. She was speechless. The entire back of the dress was slit, like it had caught on something when she got into the car, or like someone had cut it with a knife. The ribbons that usually criss-crossed across her back were all completely ripped and useless, hanging limply down her back. Whatever the case, it was ripped badly, and Rouge had every right to be scared. The bat held up her dress like a towel over her front, trembling all over.

Cream gave an audible gasp. "Oh no!"

Blaze reached over Cream and fingered the torn white material. "What'll we do?"

The limo came to a stop in front of the church. Rouge looked up, terrified.

"I can't go in there!" she squeaked. She took a hold on Amy's arm and pulled her back. "Amy…"

Amy, Amy, _Amy!_ Always the one stuck doing everything. Always the one covering for Rouge. Always the hard worker. Always second place. Always, _always_ the bridesmaid! Just once, why couldn't Amy be the bride? Why won't Sonic ask me? _Why? It's just not fair._

Amy looked up into Rouge's shimmering eyes and at once felt taken aback.

Rouge was her friend. Amy knew that. Rouge even flew over to Amy the night before, begging for forgiveness. Why couldn't Amy give it to her? She'd been fooling herself this entire time, always telling herself that it wasn't fair, but then switching over to the thought; "Oh, she's my friend." But when Amy looked at Rouge, begging for help, she smiled. For real this time. She took Rouge's hand in her own and patted it soothingly. Rouge stopped shivering.

"We'll fix it," she replied. _"Together."_

Rouge gave a weak smile and nodded for the other two girls to leave.

"Thank you, Amy."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo


	13. A Wedding at Last

**Chapter 12**

Knuckles checked his watch again and again, waiting for the organ to start playing. Everyone was in position; the groom, the guests, the caterers, the band, all that corny stuff you find at weddings. The wedding was ready to take place. All that was left were the bridesmaids and the bride. The rain had started pouring harder as Knuckles shifted from foot to foot, waiting. The suspense was killing him.

"Knuckles!"

The echidna jumped at Sonic's voice.

"Don't do that!" he hissed back over his shoulder. Sonic snorted a laugh.

"Chill, Knux," he said. "They're here."

Knuckles didn't know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing. His knees trembled. Finally, on Tails' signal, the organ began to play and two beautiful girls strolled down the runway, dressed in silky maroon dresses. Silver gawked at Blaze who winked at him in return, and Tails smoothed out his fur when Cream walked by. And finally, the maid of honor followed by the bride.

Sonic smiled proudly when the beautiful pink hedgehog with her hair up and curled strolled down the aisle with her bouquet of flowers. When Amy looked up and saw Sonic staring, she blushed and looked down at her feet, grinning.

Finally, a flash of white blinded the onlookers. A beautiful bat batted her dark eyelashes at the groom. They stared each other down from across the room. The guests stood up, staring at the bride.

Amy waited for her best friend and let Rouge take her arm as she led her down the aisle. Rouge and Amy exchanged grins. The back of Rouge's torn dress had been replaced with a new ribbon, criss-crossing just like the one before it.

And the red sash around Amy's waist was gone.

"He looks so happy," whispered Amy excitedly. Rouge giggled.

"I think he's gonna pass out!"

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

The priest did his little spiel as Knuckles and Rouge stood at the alter and exchanged glances. To Amy, the bat seemed to glow. She wondered if anyone else noticed. Amy looked over at Sonic and beamed at him. He winked and gave a very inconspicuous thumbs-up. Silver, Tails, and even Shadow were there. Shadow didn't smile, but he looked a little happy from Amy's point of view. The pink hedgehog noticed another pair of feet behind Shadow, but she couldn't make out who it was from where she stood. Did Knuckles have another friend Amy didn't know about? Amy tried to stand on her tiptoes to see over the heads, but Blaze immediately pulled her back down. Amy's face reddened.

"Sorry…" she whispered.

For the rest of the service, she kept her mouth shut and both feet on the ground.

Finally, the priest looked up and asked Knuckles, point blank, "Do you, Knuckles, take Rouge the Bat to be your wife, in sickness and in health till death do you part?"

"I do."

"Rouge, do you take this man to be your lawful wedded husband, in sickness and in health until death do you part?"

"Duh."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss…"

But Rouge had already thrown herself on top of her husband. The crowd cheered and laughed at Knuckles' bewildered expression. Amy was the loudest.

As the couple ran out of the church and into the rain, Amy tried to get a glimpse of the new guy, but he was nowhere to be found.

_Oh well,_ she thought as she waved to her best friend drive away in the black limo. _Perhaps I'll see him at the party._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"AMY!" Rouge squealed as the pink hedgehog entered the country club. Amy rushed up and hugged the bride.

"Hey, Rouge!" Amy stepped back to take in the view of the country club. They stood on the dance floor of a very large, dimmed dining hall. The tables had been set with long, white cloth that trailed to the floor. Each table had been set with a crystal vase holding a single rose – Amy's idea. Every single flower was red, except for the table where the bride and groom sat.

Theirs was white.

Amy observed the entire room and nodded in approval.

Rouge sighed. "Amy, you look amazing."

Amy looked up, surprised. After all, it wasn't really in Rouge's nature to just hand out compliments, but Rouge looked sincere. Amy blushed.

"Thanks, Rouge."

As they looked at each other, there was a loud crash as the door to the club slammed open. A blue hedgehog spread his arms wide in his big entrance.

"THE FUN HAS ARRIVED!" Sonic sang. Amy groaned good-naturedly and went up to him – as fast as she could with high-heels. She slapped his arm playfully.

"Show off," she told him and kissed his cheek.

"Why, thank you, fair maiden," he bowed grandly with much waving of his hands. Amy could only shake her head.

"Well, the guests are staring to arrive," Rouge commented as animals trickled in. "Has anyone seen Knuckles?"

Sonic shrugged. "Nope. Hey! Look what I can do!" Sonic picked up a wooden spoon from the table and balanced it on his hand, with an "amazed" expression on his face as if this was the greatest trick in the world. Rouge shook her head.

"Alright, you have fun," she muttered. "I'm going to find my _husband."_ She turned on her heel, stopped, and looked back. "I like the sound of that…"

Amy looked back to Sonic with a puzzled expression. "There's something different about you today…"

Sonic looked himself over. "I looked sophisticated."

Amy shook her head. "Sonic, you _never _look sophisticated."

He looked proud. "Aw, thanks!"

"Wait a minute…where's your cane?"

Sonic did a little turn as if modeling a dress and spread his arms wide. "It's in my closet, along with my bagpipes, my leotard, my ice skates, and everything else I've given up on."

Amy's mouth gawked open (she knew better than to take him seriously). "Are you…better?"

Sonic could only smile and nod. Amy didn't think she'd ever seen him this happy.

Amy put a hand over her mouth. "Are…are you serious? But how? Nothing's ever worked, and the only antidote is on Shia, remember?"

"Yeah, well, I thought I'd bring some over when I came to visit."

Amy startled at the deep voice and turned. She gasped as she came face to face with a deep blue hedgehog with a muscular build and a proud chin. He raised his arms in welcome. "Did you miss me?"

Amy could only squeal and rush into his arms. Mel chuckled gently and hugged her close. He wiped a tear that had escaped from her eye.

"Mel!" Amy wiped her face with the back of her hand. "I can't believe you're _here!" _

Mel surveyed the area. "I can hardly believe it either." The fatherly hedgehog stroked the top of her head. Sonic's grin stretched from ear to ear.

"Ohmigosh…is that…MEL!"

Suddenly, a horde of girls were squealing and rushing over to greet their long-lost friend of a good many years. Knuckles trotted over and Amy heard him whisper in Sonic's ear, _"I held Rouge off as long as I could so Amy could be the first to see him, just like you wanted."_

Amy grinned at everything that was going so well. Rouge just glowed with happiness, clinging to her new husband's arm.

Knuckles had never looked so happy.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Finally, the music began to play. A slow, romantic song that had all the girls giggling gleefully echoed around the filled hall. Knuckles and Rouge made their way out to the dance floor, with all the onlookers watching, and danced. Amy watched happily until Sonic tapped her on the shoulder and offered her his arm. She curtsied grandly and took it, both of the hedgehogs almost gliding out to the wood floor to dance beside their two best friends. Rouge and Amy exchanged excited glances and turned back to their lovers. As the two girls twirled, their silky dresses flowed from their waists like the white and red petals of a rose.

Knuckles and Sonic both exchanged glances of raised eyebrows.

Soon, every couple imaginable was out on the dance floor, blushing, laughing, silent. Soon, a hand tapped Rouge's bare shoulder in the hopes of stealing the next dance. The bat turned only to take a step back. Another darker, older bat stood there, looking incredibly sheepish as if he didn't belong there. He tried to smile.

"Am I too late?" he asked.

Rouge just placed a hand on her hip and shook her head. "You're always late, Ian."

Ian White shrugged, trying not to look out of place. "No, I was here for the wedding part, too. Didn't you see me?"

Rouge rushed up and hugged her cousin.

"The important thing is that you're _here!" _Rouge gave his arm a tiny punch.

From across the room, Sonic and Amy glanced at each other.

"Well, well…" Sonic whispered. "What do you know…"

Amy had a million questions to ask her director. Did he just skip the show? Did he cancel it? She supposed it didn't really matter. For now, they would enjoy Ian's company, since he decided to show up, anyway.

Later, as most of the guests had left the dance floor for the food, Sonic noticed Knuckles staring longingly out the large, bay windows. Outside the beautiful gardens were lit with white lights and the flowers and bushes and trees glistened from the still-pouring rain. The blue hedgehog excused himself from Amy and some people he didn't even know to sit by his buddy.

"You okay, Knux?" he asked, plopping down in the opposite chair. The echidna startled and faced Sonic.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He looked back out at the rain.

The hedgehog poked his friend in the head and leaned in closer. "What's wrong?" he repeated.

Knuckles groaned. He never liked it when Sonic persisted like this.

"Well, Rouge and I were planning to have the after party in the gardens back there…" he jerked his head in the direction of the window. "But, you know, the rain…"

He twiddled with his napkin.

Sonic cocked his head to the side thoughtfully. Why would Knuckles care about something like a garden at a wedding? He did none of the planning. Then again, perhaps it was important to him. Nature was a big part of his life, considering he spent half of it sitting in front of a big, green rock. Sonic patted his friend on the back.

"Hey, no worries," he said, and left.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

AUTHOR'S NOTE

**I know, kind of a bad place to leave off. But I hope you guys liked it all the same! Tell me if it seemed rushed or if I could have added something or whatever. I LOVE those long, constructive comments! I remember one from the last chapter giving me an idea about Knuckles and nature…I'M GONNA USE IT!! Thank you so much! I appreciate more comments than just "update soon!" Well, I suppose I should be thankful I have such great readers like you guys! **

**By the way, I'm writing a Corpse Bride fanfic called "The Secret Letter." If you like this romance, you'll like that one, too! Don't worry; it's not creepy or anything. I really recommend it, and comments! YAY. PLEASE.**

**I guess I'm done here…stay tuned for the next chappie! Only one or two more left to go! We're on the homestretch! HUZZAH!**


	14. In the Rain

Chapter 13

Knuckles shook his head as Sonic turned and left to find Amy. He was such a goofball, but he was also his best friend. He smiled slightly as Sonic and Amy took seats at a table with their friends.

"Hey, handsome,"

Knuckles startled at the sexy-sounding voice that was Rouge, standing right behind his chair. She slipped her arms around his neck and gave him a little squeeze.

Knuckles turned his head slightly to kiss Rouge. He never thought he would actually have the independent bat for his wife, but that's fate. When they finally pulled apart, Rouge swept up her dress and took a seat beside him. She just glowed.

"What's on your mind, huh?" she asked. "You've been awful quiet, not that it's a bad thing." Knuckles scratched the back of his head.

"The rain's a little depressing," he admitted, staring out of the very large windows that opened up to the wet gardens. Rouge's sympathy was apparent all over her pretty face. She reached across the table to place a hand on his.

"Yeah, hon. I know you're close with nature and stuff…" She sighed, not knowing what else to say. The echidna breathed deeply and shrugged.

"No big deal," he smiled. "Next time, then."

Rouge tried to stifle a laugh. He raised an eyebrow.

"What?"

Rouge took a sip of champagne to cover up her laugh, but she ended up spurting it across the whole table. She wiped her mouth as a surprised echidna watched and managed to say, "'Next time'? It's not like we're getting married _again."_

Knuckles hated it when everyone always picked on him. But his bad mood had left, replaced by laughter.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Ian White sipped his champagne and checked his watch. Amy watched him from the corner of the room for a while before finally summoning up the courage to talk to him. She marched right over to his table and sat down across from him. The bat looked up and waited.

Amy cleared her throat. "Mr. White?" she asked. "Did…is the play going on right now? I mean, do I still get a night to myself like you said…?"

The director sighed and shook his head. "Sorry, Miss Rose. But all three nights are going to Collette. I can't change that, but perhaps next time."

Amy sighed. She knew her question would merit a depressing answer, but at least she was ready for it. _I guess you can't always get what you want,_ she thought sadly.

She had nothing else to say. So the hedgehog scooted her chair back and stood up to find her friends. It was a really nice party, but she felt that something was missing.

"My stars, is that Amy Rose? Holy cow! _No offense to neighboring cows of course…"_

Amy turned sharply to the sound of the familiar voice. Only one person ever excused herself for her animal expressions.

"Pat!" Amy called excitedly.

The short but spirited woman rushed over to hug Amy. The hedgehog squeezed her back.

"How are ya, sugar?" Pat Haven asked, grinning from ear to ear. "I found your friend Rouge and told her congrats! Now where's that Sonic the Hedgehog? I hear he's not sick anymore or something…"

Amy smiled. "I'm great, Pat! I've missed you! Sonic's great, too, it was such a surprise!"

Pat squeezed Amy's hand warmly. "I'm so happy for you all, honey!" Suddenly, Pat's smile faded into a puzzled expression as she stood on her tiptoes to see over Amy's head. "What do you reckon they're up to…"

Amy followed Pat's gaze to see Knuckles dragging Rouge out the glass doors into the pouring rain, both grinning madly. Everyone at the party seemed to get the idea and followed them excitedly. Out of nowhere, Sonic ran up behind Amy and grabbed her by the hand.

"Come on, Ames!" he yelled above the noise and rain. "We're going out to dance!"

Laughing, Amy waved goodbye to Pat, picked up her skirts, and followed Sonic out into the brightly lit gardens. She caught a glimpse of Mel rushing out and sticking his head back to catch the raindrops on his tongue. As she stepped out of the country club, Amy felt the rush of cool air blow through her hair and the rain in her face. She sighed happily.

Rouge and Knuckles were in the center of the garden, dancing in the rain and getting soaked. They looked like they were having a ball. Soon, more and more couples joined in, dancing and laughing. Amy kicked off her shoes, grabbed Sonic by the hand, and pulled him out next to the newly married couple to stand together.

Words weren't needed at this point. The smiles being exchanged were worth a thousand words. The pink hedgehog winked at Mel, who smiled in return and gave the thumbs-up. Amy looked up into Sonic's happy face – his quills were drenched and hanging over his eyes. He leaned in and kissed her nose. Amy tilted her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the cold rain wash over her, her friends right by her side, dancing together in the night. Nothing else mattered, not even the play. There would always be others. But for now, she had never been happier just being surrounded by the ones she loved.

Her family.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Wow…what a party!" exclaimed Sonic as the rain died down to a light drizzle. Knuckles and Rouge had sat down together on a garden bench squeezing the water out of their clothes. Sonic had taken his jacket off and thrown it somewhere. All that was left was his loosened tie and white dress shirt with the wet sleeves rolled up. Amy's cascades of curls had deflated and she had proceeded to shake them out. She giggled and sat down on the edge of the fountain to rest her aching feet.

"That was _amazing,"_ she sighed dreamily.

Mel made his way over and ruffled Amy's wet hair. "Most fun I've had since I was last here," he agreed. He looked over at Sonic and nodded, backing away to watch from the shadows. Amy guessed he was giving them a little privacy. If she ever had a big brother or even a father, he would be Mel.

Sonic nodded at Amy. "Yeah, that was a blast…" he folded his hands and unfolded them again. Then, he ran his fingers through his drying quills. He fidgeted a bit with his wet, squeaky shoes. Finally, he took Amy's hands in his and looked up into her eyes.

She glanced up at Sonic, who was now staring in the direction of Mel. The older blue hedgehog nodded his head hard. Sonic shrugged lamely and stood up, looking a bit flustered.

All of a sudden, Sonic crashed to one knee right in front of Amy. People started to gather in curiosity, but all Amy could see was Sonic. The sparkling luster caught her eye as Sonic's hand slipped out of his jacket pocket. Her breath escaped and her eyes widened. Sonic's left hand rose upwards to join his right.

Time slowed down in that instant for her. Light seemed to bathe them both, and the world beyond their dark pool seemed temporarily non-existent.

His hand held a sparkling little object – the most beautiful thing one could hope to lay eyes on. The clearest, purest diamond perfected the center of a silver band. On either side of the stone lay two tiny rubies as bright and red as the velvet petals of the rose. The class was perfect, the cut was incredible, and yet, for all that it was worth and how much it cost, the simple symbolic meaning behind it was all that mattered.

Amy's ears perked and she was pretty sure Sonic asked, "Will you…" but she wasn't sure. Maybe there was silence and yet she didn't care. She knew what this traditional custom meant. She saw Sonic there upon one knee. His hands that held the ring reached the same level as her heart, offering a symbol of love, adoration, and ultimate promise.

Her jaw fell open and the word rolled across her tongue, powerfully verbalized and behind that simple word was every feeling rushing through her heart all at once. She cried out the word with the breath she had been holding in this entire moment:

_"Yes!"_

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I do not own the Sonic characters besides Mel, Ian White, Collette, Pat Haven and Amy's friends from the play bla bla bla.**

Whew. I'm sorry if you think this is short, too. But THERE WILL BE another chapter, kind of like a "what happened after" type thing.

**You like??? Yes, Sonic FINALLY proposed to Amy. YAY! And thank you all so much for the comments. They rock my socks off and I give you all hugs! I WUFF YOU ALL!**

**Personally, I think that this story was a bit predictable. Do you? I won't mind if you tell me. It would improve my writing!**

**Everyone is asking me if I will write another story to go with this. Probably not. Actually, I thought that two stories were enough, but I just couldn't help myself! Yeah, this will be the last. But there's still another chapter left! **

**Tell me what you thought of this. Man, I really want to say more, but I'm exhausted from my choir concert, plus I'm uber sick and I need my bed…**

**I really don't deserve readers like you guys! **

**Thank you a million times for sticking with SonicxAmy from beginning to end!**

**~Elizabeth Black**


	15. Always a white rose

**Chapter 14**

And so, the wedding arrived. It was a beautiful day in September, a bit cool, but the sun shone bright in the sky. No one could have picked a better date.

The maid of honor greeted the guests as they approached the shore. Rouge wore a knee-length sandy brown colored gown – spaghetti straps and a ribbon around her waist just like all the other bridesmaids. She smiled and showed the guests to their seats.

"What's up, Pat?" she waved at the perky woman.

Pat hurried up to hug Rouge. "Honey! How's life with your new hubby?"

Rouge gave a mischievous smile. "Well, technically it's been a year, so he's not _that_ new." Rouge thought for a moment. "It was so weird. He has this really cute teddy bear on his nightstand, and 'claims' he never sleeps with it." She tried not to laugh. "His name's _Pooky." _

Suddenly, Knuckles came up almost out of nowhere and stared suspiciously at his wife, who just smiled sweetly.

"Uh…Rouge? They're about to start the wedding. You all set?"

The bat winked at Pat the fox and planted a kiss on Knuckles' cheek.

"Of course, darling," she cooed.

Knuckles looked pleased, but his expression changed when he looked past Rouge and behind her.

"We've got more company."

Rouge turned to see Ian White dragging his daughter across the sand. She was whining about sand in her shoes.

"…and these are new! I don't understand why we had to come, I barely even know Miss Rose!"

The gray bat shushed his daughter. "And I don't understand why you need to behave like a little child. And I told you before, Miss Rose is Auntie Rouge's best friend, and she's starring in daddy's musical, all right?"

The pretty bunny – who looked too young by the way she was acting – pouted and slumped in her seat. Rouge turned back to Knuckles and whispered in his ear, "I still can't believe Amy has the lead role!"

Knuckles nodded. "Yeah, me neither. _Wicked_ is just such a popular musical, I guess Ian just couldn't pass it up…"

_"Rouge! Knuckles!_ It's starting, like, now!" Blaze hissed at them. The cat was breathing heavily as if she had run for miles. Rouge grabbed her friend by the shoulders.

"Relax, Blaze!" she whispered. "Weddings always start late!" She grinned and took off down the sandy aisle to the large tent in the back where the bride was putting on the finishing touches. Rouge peeked in the flaps of the huge tent.

"You ready, Amy?" she asked proudly.

Amy turned around from her vanity and smiled.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sonic was standing on the wooden platform. To his left stood Knuckles, Mel, Tails, Silver, and Shadow had even shown up. Knuckles leaned in.

"I'm still wondering, how did Mel get away from his planet again? He's the king, isn't he?"

Sonic nodded curtly. "Yeah, but he used the same excuse he did for your wedding last year; he needed to negotiate with our planet to stop any war." He chuckled to himself, but stopped immediately to stare forward again. His jaw was set and his fists clenched and unclenched in uneasiness. Mel leaned forward from behind the other men.

"You are anxious, Sonic," he said bluntly. Sonic never really got used to his telepathy thing.

Sonic tried to laugh a little. "Oh, is it that obvious?"

Mel smiled encouragingly. "Don't worry about it, mate. I know you love her more than anything, there's nothing to be worried about."

Sonic flushed a little. Mel was just like a father in some ways; very heartening, yet extremely embarrassing. Mel caught Sonic's emotions and let out a laugh. Knuckles covered his mouth with his hand. Even Shadow smiled.

They all shut up like little kids when the priest shushed them.

Suddenly, the beautiful violinist began to play a soft, lovely tune. (Amy had forbidden any organist to play.) Sonic tensed up, but Knuckles patted his shoulder, Mel nodded, Tails gave the thumbs-up, Silver grinned and Shadow shrugged. His friends were right behind him.

The tune continued as the little flower girl (Tails' adorable little cousin) skipped down the aisle in a pink, fluffy dress. She scattered white and red rose petals from her little basket, and the lovable flying chao in an adorable tie followed from behind as the ring-bearer. All of the ladies in the audience cooed.

Then, it was the bridesmaids' turns. They entered through the flowery arch, each embracing a flowered bouquet to their chests trailing white ribbons. Each bunch of flowers included roses of white and red symbolizing eternal love, lilies for sweetness and happiness, and baby's breath, meaning innocence. Blaze walked up first in her sandy colored, knee-length dress and short sleeves. She smiled at everyone, being of a kind soul and outgoing personality. She held Silver's gaze the longest and winked flirtatiously. The silver hedgehog shifted uneasily.

Following behind the cat was Cream the rabbit. The ribbons flew from her long ears, and her style of dress matched the one of Blaze's. She waved cutely to Tails, who flushed a bright shade of pink.

Finally, the maid of honor stepped through the archway. Rouge the bat strode through the warm sand in her flip-flops. Her dress billowed in the wind, also sending the curls in her up-do flying back almost as if in slow motion. She winked at Knuckles, who smiled affectionately back at her.

And then, the guests all stood to greet the bride. Sonic stood up a little straighter, thanking the heavens that he could actually stand on his own without the assistance of a cane anymore. He waited in strained anticipation until, at last, there she stood.

It was nearly a moment Amy stood in the flowery archway, gazing up at Sonic's face. Then, she smiled gently and took the first steps.

The blue hedgehog's heart skipped about a thousand times in that single moment. Her dress wasn't the one she dreamed about – it was reality. The sleeveless white gown traveled down to her ankles, nearly slowing like a forest stream. A small slit in the dress came up a little bit past her knee, and sonic could see that she was barefoot. It was so simple, and yet the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. Her hair had grown, and she wore it down in cascades below her shoulders, save for a few clips in her hair holding a single pearl in each, as if her hair had been blessed with the drops of morning dew. The long veil fell over her face and down the entire back of her dress. A small crown of flowers held it on her head. Amy looked up through the veil and blushed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amy looked up at Sonic through her veil. His bright green eyes were wide with adoration, and she had never seen him look as excited and happy in her entire life. His cobalt fur swayed in the wind, and as she approached, he held out his hand – offering her a promise, adoration, and a life of undying loyalty and the purest love. Amy handed her bouquet to her maid of honor, who took it with a look of pure pride for Amy and love. Amy beamed at the bat and turned her head back to the love of her life, standing patiently for her to take his hand, that they would share their life together, not one owning the other, but both husband and wife becoming one. With that look of pure tenderness on Sonic's face, Amy had no trouble stepping onto the wooden step of the platform in her bare feet and taking his hand.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Amy flopped down on the king size bed, exhausted after the wedding, but filled with joy and laughter inside. She had already dressed into her pajamas and out of her wedding dress, which now hung up in a plastic bag in the hotel's closet. The wedding had been perfect; the day had been perfect…she was nearly beaming with joy. She danced with every man including Mel, who she had to see off right after the wedding. Amy had promised to write him right when she and Sonic had reached their honeymoon hotel right near the beach. Once she had sent the letter, she realized she still had her wedding dress on. And here she was.

Lying on the bed, Amy's heart ached a little at missing her "big brother" Mel. She couldn't wait for his reply, but for now, the wedding night waited.

The bathroom door opened, but Sonic was still in his wedding clothes. His jacket was thrown on the ground, his white dress shirt was buttoned to below his chest, and his tie still hung loosely around his neck, as if he started to undress but had forgotten something important. Amy sat up and looked at him with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Did you see a spider?" she asked. Sonic chuckled and shook his head quickly.

"I almost forgot!" he said excitedly. Amy watched Sonic zip to his suitcase and toss things out of it. Clothes landed on the floor, and Amy reached over to pick a sock off of the bed. She giggled as he purposely tossed shirt after shirt on top of her head and she repeatedly pulled them off. When Amy was sure Sonic wasn't looking, she closed her eyes to inhale Sonic's musky scent still clinging to the shirt.

"Got it!" Sonic proclaimed, hiding something under his arm and rushing to the bed where Amy sat. He plopped down next to her and scooted closer until their legs touched. The pink hedgehog peeked at the flat square wrapped in brown paper. Sonic grinned and unveiled the book – a photo album.

Amy gave a small gasp.

"Is…is this the one your parents…?" she asked quietly.

Sonic only nodded. He opened up to the first pages, where lay a "family" picture of Sonic, Amy and their friends together at the Christmas party. Next to it, a dried up yellow rose hung. Amy pointed.

"The rose," was all she said.

The next pages were filled with more "family" photos. In one, Sonic, Knuckles and Tails all pulled such hilarious faces that Amy burst out laughing. In another, Amy and the girls were striking a Charlie's Angel pose, pretending to point guns and wearing serious expressions. A birthday party here, another there. Endless get-togethers, and even Rouge and Knuckles' wedding. Someone had even gotten a snapshot of Rouge and Knuckles kissing hard at their ceremony. Amy giggled girlishly. Her friends were the most important things, including Sonic. She would never had gotten this far without the.

She loved the pictures of Mel, standing in a corner in one photo, grinning with his arm around Sonic in another. Sonic had even taken a picture of this particular evening where Amy and Mel hugged saying goodbye.

And finally, the romantic pictures.

Countless photos taken by some unknown stranger displayed Sonic and Amy lying in the grass together, Amy helping Sonic down the street with his cane, and even one of them kissing in the moonlight. Amy blushed.

"Who took all these?" she asked in disbelief.

Sonic scratched the back of his neck. "Everyone," he admitted. "I asked all our friends to keep and eye out with a camera and well…they gave me the pictures to put in here."

Amy's mouth dropped. "How embarrassing…" she muttered, considering herself in one photo with her arms around Sonic's neck. The blue hedgehog put an arm around her.

"Consider it our wedding present," he said.

Amy looked up into his green eyes. They were finally together at last, not just in the same house and the same bed, but the same life. Sharing. As one.

The cobalt hedgehog leaned in with his eyes at half-mast. Amy's eyelids fluttered shut and her lips parted slightly in anticipation. Sonic's hand slipped upwards to caress the side of her face as he leaned in all the way in a deep kiss. Everything of the past few years seemed to rush through her mind all at once, ending here at Sonic's side. Amy's arms slid up the bare part of his chest and up to his shoulders. Her hands slid under his shirt, pushing it from his body until his entire chest was exposed. This filled them both with a new hunger and they moved closer. Amy's arms wrapped around Sonic's back and she felt something pass under her fingers. She pulled away, surprised and scared if she had hurt him and his old scars. Sonic just sat, smiling.

"I'm all right," he said, holding out his arms for another embrace.

Amy closed her eyes and thanked God for Mel and his medicine before lunging back into Sonic's warm arms. He sat crossed-legged and Amy sat foreword in his lap, her legs wrapped around his middle as they continued to kiss. Sonic's hand slid under her white nightshirt and her body felt as though a million butterflies were swarming. Slowly, Sonic leaned foreword, forcing Amy to lie down on the bed. His arms slipped under the cool pillow beneath her head as she looked up with half-closed eyes.

Sonic leaned in and whispered in her ear, _"I love you, Amy Rose."_

Amy shut her eyes as he bent foreword to kiss her neck before replying in a low whisper, _"I love you, Sonic the Hedgehog."_

They kissed, and when they broke apart, Amy smiled and pointed to the window. A shooting star streaked across the night sky in an expanse of stars and space. On the windowsill lay a single rose from a bouquet of a bride. The rose shone pure white, and in the moonlight, it almost glowed. The velvety lips of the rose touched like those of an angel.

_The end._

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**SNIFF and that's it! The big finish! The grand finale! **

**If you think that the ending sentence wasn't "big" enough, read again. It's supposed to have a double meaning. Amy IS the rose.**

**Wow, I can't believe it…I'm all done. I never really thought it would end. But no worries. I have other stories I can work on now, and of course I'll probably write more Sonamy or whatever. I thought it would be a cute and really funny story if Rouge and Amy got pregnant at the same time and the husbands had to deal with their emotional needs and mood swings that come with the pregnancy package. Over exaggerated, of course. Plus all the weird eating habits…HAHA! I've already got some good ideas! No stealing! MINE!**

**Aw…I don't wanna finish writing…**

**Well, I just want to thank you guys for always being there to encourage me and just loving the series! As I often say, your comments mean the world, and I would just LOVE it if you checked out my other stories, but I won't push.**

_**"May thy sword and pencil stay sharp!"**_

_**Until we meet again,**_

Elizabeth Black 


End file.
